Afterwards
by shuckinminewt
Summary: How I imagine Solangelo going down after the war. Yes, another 3 days in the infirmary fic, but it continues after that. Beginning of the story's pretty innocent, but later chapters will contain minor smut. Pretty much canon compliant. Please enjoy and give feedback! Also I just updated the rating to M for later chapters. Most of it is innocent though!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Riordan owns all the characters, not me.**

* * *

Nico walked across the green towards Will Solace, leaving a very confused Percy Jackson behind. When he got to Will, he was smiling at Nico like an idiot. "What're you so happy about Solace?" he asked.

"You" Will said, and Nico just stared. Will rolled his eyes. "You're smiling idiot" he said, and Nico instantly frowned. He hadn't realized he'd been smiling.

"No I wasn't" he said and Will laughed.

" _Yes,_ you were. What the heck did you say to Percy? He looked pretty confused" he asked. Nico felt his cheeks heat up, he felt like an idiot for saying what he did to Percy. _Why did I do that?_ he asked himself.

Nico practically growled. "I thought you wanted to heal me or something?" Nico asked.

"Sure do!" Will said with a smile as he tried to clap his hand on Nico's shoulder, but Nico side stepped it. Will acted like he didn't notice the rejection. "C'mon, you owe me three days."

Nico followed Will into the infirmary and Will lead him to the back and opened the door to a small room. "You're gonna be sleeping majority of these three days so I got you a private room" he said "wasn't too hard to convince Chiron since you're only in the infirmary since you practically saved the world."

Nico stepped into the room and looked around. It was a plain room with nothing but a bed, a table, and a lamp. He felt his face heat up slightly. "I didn't save the world" Nico mumbled.

Will rolled his eyes and gestured towards the bed. "Sit" he commanded "and _yes_ you kinda did. Don't go all humble on me. Don't move while I grab some supplies." With that, Will turned and left the room.

Nico sat down on the bed and sighed. He wasn't really sure why he was here, or why the skeleton butterflies kept showing up whenever Will came near him. He didn't have much time to think through these questions before Will came bursting back through the door holding a bunch of bandages. "What're those for?" Nico asked.

"Oh nothing, just the giant cuts on your arm" Will said as he dumped his supplies on the bed and sat down next to Nico. Will grabbed Nico's sleeve and rolled it up, careful not to touch Nico's skin. Will gasped as he saw the full extent of the scratches. "Holy Hades, Nico!" Will said. "Why didn't you come to me earlier!"

Nico stared at him. "I was kind of busy fighting a battle" he said.

"Oh.. yea" Will said and Nico swore there was a slight blush on Will's cheeks. They sat in silence while Will redid the stitches on Nico's arm and wrapped them up in bandages. After what seemed like forever, Will stood up and ran his eyes over Nico's body. "Take your shirt off" he commanded, and Nico's face instantly turned red.

" _What?_ " Nico practically hissed. "No."

Will rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. " _Yes,_ deathboy" Will said "Zeus knows what other cuts you've got and I'm not providing crappy healing because you don't want me to see your stomach. So shirt off. Now." Nico simply glared at him. "Doctor's orders" Will adds and Nico groans.

Nico grabbed the bottom of his shirt and glanced at Will. "Just... don't laugh at me, okay?" he mumbled, his voice small. He was scrawny and covered in scars, he was nothing compared to Will's broad shoulders and tan skin.

Will dropped his arms to his sides. "Nico," he said "I'm a doctor-"

"Not really.." Nico mumbled, but Will continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"I've seen some pretty gross stuff, but you... you're _not..._ " Will let out a long breath. "I'm not going to laugh at you Deathboy. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Nico knew he was probably redder than a tomato, but he finally did pull his shirt over his head and set it aside, trying not to look at Will. After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, Nico looked at Will only to find out he was staring at Nico's bare chest. Nico wrapped his arms around himself. "Do you heal things with your eyes?"

Will jumped and his face turned red. "Uh, yea. I mean- no. I was just..." Will let out a long breath and collected himself. "Move your arms di Angelo, I need to clean up some of these cuts" he said and Nico reluctantly did as he was told.

Will started to work on a gash on Nico's left peck and Nico had to resist the urge to get up and run when Will laid a hand down on his chest. "Is that necessary?" he asked as he looked down at Will's hand.

Will looked like he hadn't heard Nico. "Your heart's beating really fast" he said.

"I- uh- can't I just take some ambrosia or something?" Nico asked, ignoring Will.

"No Deathboy, you can't" Will said "you're fading into nothingness, who knows what will happen if you try and take anything Godly. I'd feel much better using mortal healing and Apollo hymns."

"Great" Nico mumbled. Will removed his hand from Nico's chest, and Nico was surprised that he was disappointed by the lack of contact. He glanced down and realized Will had put bandages on his chest.

"Alright, now I'm going to do some hymns, so just close your eyes and relax" Will said before taking Nico's hand. Before Nico could stop it, he let out a small gasp. The skeleton butterflies were doing a dance. He felt his cheeks burn, but he ignored it and did what Will said. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. Will began humming Apollo hymns and Nico tried not gasp again. His body felt weird as it began healing itself and his heart felt warm and fuzzy. _It must be mold,_ he thought. He felt a wave of tiredness wash over himself. He didn't realize until he was sitting there, his eyes closed and Will singing to him, how tired he really was.

Nico's breathing evened out and he knew he would fall asleep any second. Apparently, Will picked up on that because he took the hand that wasn't holding Nico's and placed it on his shoulder. He pushed Nico back so he was lying down on the bed. Nico made a small groan in protest, but he was too tired to put up a real fight.

When Will finished singing, he squeezed Nico's hand before letting go. "Sleep Deathboy" he said in soothing voice. "You need it."

Nico opened his eyes and looked at Will, who flashed him a smile before standing up. "I'll be back later, okay?" Will said before turning to leave. Nico couldn't help but watch as Will left. As soon as the door closed, Nico's eyes drifted shut again, the image of Will burned into his eyes. Soon enough, he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Nico woke up to someone touching his chest. He immediately sat up and slugged the person who'd been touching him. He remembered _way_ too late that he was in the infirmary and the person touching him was most likely Will. He took a deep breath and looked at the boy crumpled on the floor. Sure enough Will was lying there, holding his cheek. "Holy Hades Deathboy" Will groaned as he stood back up.

"Will, I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I just woke up and- it was a reflex, I-" Nico rambled.

"It's okay Nico" Will said as he removed his hand from his face to reveal a red welt. "I should've woke you up before checking on your wound, but you just looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."

Nico glanced down at his chest to see the bandages had been removed. "Yea, you should've" Nico mumbled as he lied back down on the bed. Will sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at Nico. Before Nico knew what he was doing he propped him self up on his elbow and reached up to Will's face with his other hand. He hesitantly touched the welt on Will's cheek. "I'm sorry" he said before letting his hand drop.

Will shrugged, but a blush filled his cheeks. "It's no biggie, I've gotten much worse from trying to patch up Ares kids" he said. "Now just lie back down so I can finish cleaning the cut and bandaging you up."

Nico lied back down and let out a long breath. "How long did I sleep?" he asked.

"Bout 36 hours" Will said and Nico shot back up, but Will shoved him back down.

"What! How could you let me sleep that long?" Nico asked.

"You needed it Deathboy" Will said as he stood up and surveyed Nico's newly bandaged chest. "I should go tell Hazel you're awake, she's been waiting to go back to New Rome until you woke up."

Nico nodded and once again watched as Will left. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. A few minutes later, Will came back in with Hazel. "Nico!" she said before slinging her arms around him. He smiled and hugged her back.

Will glared at him and Nico blushed. "Thought you didn't like physical contact Deathboy?" Will asked.

"I, uh- go away Solace. Let me talk to my sister" Nico said, his words coming out harsher than he'd intended.

Will frowned. "Fine, but I'm singing another hymn when she leaves" he said before turning and leaving.

Hazel turned and looked at Nico. "He was much nicer before you were awake" Hazel said.

Nico bit back a smile. "Yea, he's um... He's taking care of me well enough I guess" Nico said, and he felt a blush creeping up and he decided it best to change the subject. "So you're going back to New Rome?"

"Yea, Frank and I are heading back today" she said "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too" Nico said with a yawn, and Hazel let out a little laugh.

"Maybe you should get back to sleep," she said "I need to get going anyways. Promise me you'll come visit me?"

"Course" Nico said before pecking her on the cheek. For a brief second Nico considered telling her about his... feelings and Percy and everything. _You should tell her about Will._ The thought popped into his head before he could stop it. _No,_ he thought. _There's nothing to tell her. There's nothing to tell about Will._ Nico felt his face heat up yet again and he discarded the idea. "I'll come see you soon" he said and Hazel smiled.

"Okay. And Nico, just try and reach out to people. Don't hide from things" Hazel said as she backed up towards the door. "Trust me, you'll be happier that way."

Nico forced a smile. "I'll try" he said.

"Okay, I'll send Will back in" Hazel said before saying goodbye once again and leaving the room.

Hardly ten seconds after Hazel left Will came bursting back into the room. "How ya doin' Deathboy?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Nico said, but he yawned halfway through. "How is it possible that I'm still tired?"

"I'm not an expert on people fading into the shadows, but I'm going to take a wild guess and say it takes a lot out of you" Will said "I told you you'd be sleeping most of these three days." Will sat down next to Nico on the bed. "But that wasn't really what I meant" he said "how _are_ you? I mean after everything that's happened, and now your sister's leaving, I just wanted to check in on you." Nico glanced at Will to see he was blushing. "Cuz uh- for doctor's reasons of course."

Nico snorted. "Doctor's reasons?" he mocked and Will nodded. Nico let out a long breath and stared at his feet. "I'm fine. I'm used to being alone, so this isn't anything different" he mumbled.

Will reached over and grabbed Nico's hand, and Nico only considered removing his hand for only two seconds. "You're not alone Deathboy" he said. "Stop saying you are, you have friends here. You have Jason and Percy and Annabeth and well... you have me."

"I-I do?" Nico asked in a small voice. Nico realized what he must look like, sitting there holding his hand and talking like a sad little girl. He ripped his hand away from Will's. "We're not friends Solace" he spat.

"Oh, no no no di Angelo, you're not doing that" Will said as he stood up and crossed his arms. He glared down at Nico. "You're not doing your little ' _get afraid of my feelings and push people away_ ' thing. We _are_ friends. I just decided it, and you're not pushing me away. So shut up while I sing you a freaking hymn."

Nico realized his mouth was hanging open and he instantly snapped it shut. "Fine Solace, sing your song" he gritted out.

"I will, thank you very much" Will said before sitting back down and grabbing Nico's hand. He'd barely got one verse out before Nico interrupted him.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Because, Nico" Will said with a sigh. He turned so he was facing Nico and stared into his eyes, still holding Nico's hand. "I like you. I want to be your..." his voice trailed off and he looked away for a moment for shaking his head slightly. "Friend. I want to be your friend."

Nico tried to pull his hand away, but Will tightened his grip on him. "But why?" Nico persisted. "If you knew me, the real me, you wouldn't like me. The things I've done, the things I've been through, the things that go through my head... I... if you knew me you'd be disgusted."

"No I wouldn't" Will said, but Nico looked away from him.

"No, you're a happy little son of Apollo who sings songs and heals people. You've never felt alone or out of place. You've never been afraid of who you are. You don't get it" Nico said.

"Nico, listen to me" Will said "you're right when you say I don't understand everything you've been through, but I have felt out of place before. So if you'd take a second and open up to someone they might be able to relate to you."

"Open up?" Nico spat. "The last person I opened up to _died_ so excuse me if I'm a little hesitant to spill my feelings."

Will squeezed his hand. "I'm not saying you have to bare your soul to me right now, I'm just telling you to give us a chance" Will said. "When these three days end, our friendship doesn't. I'm not asking, I'm telling. So get used to me Deathboy."

Nico felt the corners of his mouth turn up. "I- I guess I can do that" Nico mumbled and Will flashed him a smile.

"Close your eyes and lie down Deathboy" Will said, and Nico did as he said. Soon enough he drifted to sleep by the sound of Will's humming of Apollo hymns.

* * *

 **Hope you liked! Thing'll pick up in the next couple chapters, which I'll post tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Nico opened his eyes and saw a face much too close to his. He somehow managed to resist the reflex to shove the person away. "Solace," he groaned "what're you doing?"

Will blinked. A small smile spread across his face and he leaned away from Nico, but he was still close enough that Nico could smell him. "You like boys, right?" Will asked as if he were asking if Nico preferred vanilla or chocolate cake.

 _"What?_ " Nico asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"You're gay, aren't you?" Will asked. Nico felt his face heat up, but in his defense Will was blushing too.

"W-why would you think that?" he stuttered, not entirely sure he was ready to tell Will the truth. But then a sudden realization hit Nico. If Will thought that, then he must of heard it from somewhere. Did Percy tell people? Does _everyone_ know?

As if reading Nico's mind, Will said "don't worry, it's not obvious or anything. But I've been watching you since you came to camp."

"You _have?"_

"Yea, and maybe you'd have noticed if you weren't so dense. But anyways you were always staring at Percy and Annabeth and people were always saying it was because you had a crush on Annabeth, but that didn't make sense to me. I mean, _you_ liking _Annabeth_? Don't get me wrong, Annabeth's great, but she doesn't seem like your type. So then I figured that maybe _Percy_ was your type" Will said, and when Nico didn't say anything for a few moments Will added "or maybe that was just wishful thinking on my side. That, ya know, I wasn't the only one at camp who was..."

"Y-you're gay?" Nico asked, it was really the only thing he could think to say at the time.

"Yea..." Will said and Nico let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Nico felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. "Percy's not my type" he said and Will's face fell. "But" he added "You're right. I _do_ like guys."

"Really?" Will said, a smile spreading across his face. "Great! Cause I wanted you to come to the bonfire with me tonight. Since you're being released and all and I thought maybe we could go together. Like, a date or something."

"You- I-" Nico groaned and collapsed back down onto the bed. "Almighty Zeus Solace, I _just_ woke up."

"Right... well just think about it, okay? You slept for another two days by the way. I switched your dressings a few times, but they're pretty much healed" he said "I'm going to go check on other patients, I kinda wasted like an hour sitting here waiting for you to wake up. If I'm in here any longer my siblings might kill me. So um... You're free to go, but come by later and tell me what you've decided, okay?"

Nico took a second to process all that information. He had _just_ woke up and Will threw _a lot_ of information at him. He swallowed and nodded. "Uh, yea. Okay" he said.

"Okay, see ya later Deathboy" Will said. Before Nico could do anything Will leaned over and pecked him on the cheek and stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

After Nico left the infirmary he didn't really know where to go or what to do. What he _wanted_ to do was talk to someone about what Will had just asked him. Okay, not _someone,_ he wanted to talk to Bianca. But that was out of the question for obvious reasons.

It was frustrating, despite what most people would think Nico needed to talk things through. He used to tell Bianca _everything_ about his crush on Percy,and after she was gone he still spent his time talking to ghosts or zombies or the occasional janitor titan about how great he thought Percy was. But now he couldn't even do that because Will, the person he needs to talk about, has forbidden him from doing any under-worldy stuff.

Nico let out a groan as he headed towards the Zeus cabin. He figured if he couldn't talk to a ghost then Jason was the next best thing. When he got there, he just let himself in. Nico had the habit of sneaking up on people because their reactions were entertaining, only the thing was he wasn't expecting to walk in on Piper and Jason lying down on Jason's bed kissing.

Nico stared at them for moment. He wasn't sure why, he was just frozen in place. Piper was lying on her back and Jason was hovering above her. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow and Jason had his hand up her shirt. They looked like they were so... into it. Like nothing else in the world mattered. For a second Nico wondered if he and Will would ever be like that, but then he shoved the thought aside.

He snapped out of his little daze and raised his hand to knock on the already open door. Jason and Piper instantly broke apart and turned to look at Nico. Nico tried his best to keep his expression blank, but he had a feeling he was blushing. Jason quickly removed his hand from Piper's chest and climbed off of her. "Nico, bro, what're you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just uh- I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll come back later" he said as he took a step backwards.

"No no, that's okay" Jason said. "Don't go. Did you need to ask me something?"

"I um..." Nico glanced nervously at Piper and then back at Jason.

A light seemed to go off in Jason's head. "Oh, uh Piper do you mind giving us a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, just swing by my cabin before the bonfire?" she asked.

"Course" Jason said. Piper gave a small smile and pecked Jason on the cheek before leaving the cabin. The simple action reminded Nico that Will had done the same thing to him not even 5 minutes ago. He touched the spot on his cheek where Will's lips had been and tried not to smile. "So what do you need?" Jason's words brought Nico back to reality and he let his hand drop.

"Um..." Nico started as he shuffled over to sit on the bed across from Jason. He didn't know where to start so he just blurted out. "Will's gay."

Jason's eyes got big. "What? Will who?"

Nico opened his mouth and before he could stop it words started spilling out. "Will Solace" he said "son of Apollo. Works in the infirmary. He's the one who made me stay there for three days and healed me and stuff. And then when I woke up today he started asking me if I liked boys. I didn't know what to do, but then he told me he did so I told him the truth. And then he asked me to go to the bonfire with him." Nico took a breath and stared at his hands that he hadn't realized he'd been moving around while he talked. It was an old habit from when he was a kid, and _hey_ it wasn't his fault he's Italian. He let his hands drop into his lap and glanced at Jason who had his mouth hanging open and his eyes were wide.

Nico was about to sprint from the cabin when Jason gave a small chuckle. "Sounds like Nico di Angelo's got a date" he said.

Nico sat on his hands in an attempt to control them. "No- I- it's... I didn't actually say yes yet" Nico mumbled "he said to come tell him my answer later, after I've thought about it."

"But you're going to say yes?" Jason asked. Nico gave a small shrug. "Do you like this boy?" Nico shrugged again. "Well, I don't know him" Jason said "so you're going to have to tell me about him."

Nico felt a small smile tug on his lips. He knew Jason was intentionally giving him the perfect set up to talk about Will. "Well" Nico started, without realizing it he'd removed his hands from under his thighs and had started twisting his skull ring. "Like I said he's a son of Apollo. He's happy like _all_ the time and it can be a bit much, but sometimes it's... nice. But he's also really stubborn, you know he won't let me use my powers? He thinks I'll die or something. And he keeps calling me Deathboy which is _really_ annoying."

Nico took another breath and looked at Jason who was smiling like an idiot. "Oh really?" he asked as if he didn't believe Nico.

"Yes!"

"Okay, what's he look like?" Jason asked and Nico frowned at him. "So, you know, I can who he is when I see him around camp."

This time, Nico actually did smile. He knew Jason was just giving Nico an excuse to talk about Will's appearance. Nico took a deep breath. "He's blonde" he started "and tall. He's actually a lot taller than me, which is annoying. He's freakishly tan. He's got blue eyes and they're... nice" Nico chanced a glance at Jason who was still grinning at him.

"And?" Jason prompted.

"And he's kind of got broad shoulders. He's, um, in shape I guess... muscular.." Nico said and Jason raised his eyebrows. Nico automatically held up his hands, defensively. "But a lot of people at camp are. With training and everything. It's nothing special."

Jason started laughing and Nico scowled. "Dude it's okay for you to admit you think he's hot" Jason said.

Nico stared at his hands and grinned. "Shut up" he mumbled.

"So go on the date with the hot stubborn Apollo child" Jason said "what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know... what if- what if he tries to _kiss_ me?" Nico asked, not looking up from his hands.

Jason gave a small chuckle. "Then you get kissed. Or you can tell him no if you don't want to" Jason said "it's no big deal either way."

"Really?" Nico asked and Jason walked over and sat down next to Nico on the bed.

"Really ya knucklehead" Jason said as he ruffled Nico's hair and earned an elbow in the ribs. "Now go make Will's day and tell him you're going to the bonfire with him."

"Fine, Grace" Nico said as he got off the bed and walked towards the door, but he stopped and turned around. "Thanks."

Jason gave him a big smile and shrugged. "What're friends for?"

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters are Riordan's.**

* * *

Nico stood in a dark corner of the infirmary for a while, just watching Will work. He was stitching up some little girl and giving her a lecture about being more careful, but still managing to make her laugh at the same time. When he was done, he patted her on the shoulder and told her to run along. Will started to clean up his supplies. "Are you done stalking me di Angelo?" Will said in a voice that so loud half the infirmary heard.

Nico took a few steps away from the corner and towards Will. "Shut up Solace or I'm not going to the bonfire with you" he said, in a _much_ quieter volume.

Will's face lit up. "So you're saying yes?" he asked.

Nico shrugged. "I guess so" he mumbled.

"Don't get too romantic on me or anything" Will said and Nico bit his lip to stop from smiling. "I've got to finish up in here, I'll swing by your cabin before the bonfire?"

Nico shrugged again. "Okay" he said before walking out of the infirmary with yet another smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

* * *

A couple hours later, Nico found himself pacing his cabin back and forth waiting for Will. He'd spent some time trying to decide what to wear, but he soon realized that he hardly owned any clothes that weren't in tatters and those he did were simply black. So here he was, in black skinny jeans and black t-shirt. He'd screwed with his hair for a little while, but then gave up, deciding it was a lost cause.

Nico practically jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on his door. He took a long breath before opening it to reveal a smiling Will. He was in jean shorts, a red hoodie with his CHB t-shirt peaking out underneath, and flipflips. His blonde hair was wild, but in a good way. "Hey" he said "you ready to go?"

"Yea" Nico said and together they headed towards the bonfire. As they got closer, Nico noticed that pretty much everyone was already there.

"Sorry I was a little late" Will said "things were kind of crazy in the infirmary."

"It's fine" Nico said as he glanced around the fire. As soon as they got close, Jason jumped up off of where he was sitting on the log.

"Nico!" he yelled. "We saved you a spot! C'mon!"

Nico glanced at Will who was smiling and nodding. He glanced back at Jason, who'd sat back down next to Piper. The only problem was that Percy and Annabeth were also sitting next to him. He took another deep breath and walked over to everyone. He made sure to position himself between Jason and Will, but the thing was Percy was on the other side of Will.

"I'm Jason by the way" Jason said with a small nod towards Will. "Don't think we've ever actually been introduced."

"Don't think so either, I'm Will" he said, and soon enough the two boys struck up conversation. Nico didn't contribute much, but no one was surprised by that. The night droned on and soon enough people were singing campfire songs, Will included, Nico not. But Nico was enjoying himself nonetheless. He sat there watching as Will and Percy belted out yet another ridiculous song.

Nico found himself entranced in watching Will's lips move as he sang. He was thinking about his conversation with Jason, particularly the part about a potential kiss. Nico was getting so lost in his thoughts he practically jumped into the air when he felt something touch his hand. It only took him a moment to realize Will had put his hand on top of Nico's.

Nico looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but it was dark and no one seemed to be paying them any attention. He glanced back at Will who was giving him a sheepish grin with his eyebrows raised slightly. Nico took a deep breath and intertwined his fingers with Will's. Will's grin grew into a full blown smile. Nico stared down at their hands and felt a smile spread onto his own lips. All this smiling was really starting to hurt his face.

* * *

Soon enough it was near midnight and all the younger campers had gone to bed. Other than a few stragglers Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Will were pretty much the only ones left. Nico normally didn't stay this long, but Will seemed to be enjoying himself and Nico didn't want to pull him away. At some point in the night Jason noticed that they were holding hands and gave Nico a small thumbs up, but luckily no one else seemed to notice.

There was a cool breeze and before Nico could help it he shivered. Will looked down at him. "Are you cold?" he asked. Nico gave a small shrug, and before he knew it Will removed his hand from Nico's and pulled his sweatshirt over his head.

"Solace, it's oka-" Nico's words were cut off when Will shoved his sweatshirt into Nico's face and giving him a full blast of Will's intoxicating smell.

"Put it on Deathboy" Will said "I'm not having you getting sick."

Nico rolled his eyes and pulled on the sweatshirt. The second he did he was flooded with warmth.

"Deathboy?" Percy said with a laugh. "I like it."

Nico shot him a glare. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Deathboy" he said, and Percy held up his hands.

"Why not?" Percy defended. "Will just did!"

Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. "Percy, I think it's like me calling you Seaweedbrain" she said in little teacher voice and waited for Percy to get it.

Percy's eyes got wide as they darted between Nico and Will. "Oooohh..." he said as a smile spread across his face.

Nico felt himself blush. "No, no it's not like that, it's-" he rambled, for some reason still feeling the need to cover his secret that everyone already knew, except for Piper but she might have some idea anyways.

"Shut up Deathboy" Will said as he slid his hand back into Nico's.

Nico bit his lip and stared at his lap. There was an awkward moment of silence before Jason started talking about capture the flag.

They sat and talked for another half an hour before Chiron told them they needed to go to their cabins. Nico stood up off the log and shoved his hands in his pockets. "See you guys later" Percy said as he put a hand on Annabeth's lower back and lead her away.

"See ya" Jason said, but then he turned to Nico. "Stop by my cabin tomorrow" he said before telling Will goodbye and walking off with Piper.

Nico and Will stood there for a moment, and eventually Will said "I'll walk you to your cabin." Nico gave a small shrug and they walked in silence to the Hades cabin. When they got there, they stood awkwardly in front of the door, facing each other. "Did you have fun?" Will asked.

Nico gave his millionth shrug of the day. "Yea, actually, I did" he said as he stared at his feet.

"Do you think we could hang out again, Deathboy?" Will asked.

"I-I guess so" Nico said, and he heard Will laugh.

"Would you look at me Deathboy?" he asked. Nico raised his eyes to meet Will's and realized Will had stepped closer to him. Nico's heart practically stopped when Will reached up and brushed Nico's hair out of his eyes. "Can I kiss you without you summoning the underworld to kill me?" At this, Nico's heart pretty much _did_ stop. Will's hand landed on the back of his neck and Nico gave a small nod.

A second later, Will's lips were on his.

The skeleton butterflies threw a party.

Nico's eyes had barely drifted closed when Will pulled away. "Goodnight Deathboy" he said before giving Nico a quick wink and walking away.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review! I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Nico woke up to pounding on his door. "Go away Solace" he groaned into his pillow.

He heard someone let themselves into his cabin. "I'm not Will, sorry to disappoint." Nico lifted his head from his pillow and turned to see Jason sitting on the bed across from Nico's. Nico groaned and shoved his head back into the pillow. "Nico it's like 11:00."

"So I still have an hour to sleep" Nico mumbled.

"No, you don't" Jason said, but then he started laughing. "Dude, are you still wearing Will's hoodie?"

Nico sat up and looked down at himself. He _was_ still wearing Will's hoodie, which was pretty huge on him. Now, in the day light, he could actually see the sweatshirt and realized it was bright red, not dark red like blood, but bright red like a fire hydrant. The color did _not_ look normal on Nico. "Um... yea" he mumbled. He thought about taking it off, but what good would that do at this point?

Jason was smiling at him like an idiot. "I saw him holding your hand" he said and Nico gave a small shrug and twisted his skull ring. "So what happened after we all left?"

Nico felt his face heat up slightly. "He walked me to my cabin" he said, trying to sound nonchalant and failing.

"Oh, yea?" Jason said "was there some lip-locking?"

Nico snorted. "Gods Jason I'm supposed to be the one from the 1930's" he said in a lame attempt to avoid the question.

"Whatever, but was there?" he insisted. Nico bit his lip and nodded slowly. His face was probably the same color of Will's sweatshirt. "Dude!" Jason exclaimed and held up a hand for a high-five. Nico rolled his eyes and gave him a hesitant high-five. "Was that your first kiss?"

Nico rolled his eyes again. "No, Grace I've had guys lining up at my door for years" he said. Jason frowned and narrowed his eyes at Nico. "Fine," Nico said " _yes_ it was my first."

"Was it good?" Jason asked and Nico went back to twisting his skull ring.

"You sound like a girl" he mumbled.

"Shut up and answer the question" Jason insisted.

" _Fine_ " Nico said. "It was... kind of... amazing."

"Dude, I am so happy for you! You guys can double date with me and Piper! We can even invite Percy and Annabeth if you want, they all really seem to like Will. He's pretty cool. But if he ever does anything to hurt you I swear to Zeus I'll-"

"Holy Hades Jason calm down" Nico said "it was one date, I don't even know if anything will come of it."

"Oh stop with the negative attitude. He _clearly_ likes you. You should go see him" Jason said.

Nico felt a small smile tug on his lips. "Yea," he said "maybe I will." Jason clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a big smile before leaving his cabin. Nico thought about going back to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about Will. He decided that maybe he _should_ go see him.

* * *

After showering and putting on clean clothes, which Nico reluctantly decided wouldn't involve Will's hoodie, he decided to drop by the infirmary only to find Will wasn't there. "He's not working in here today" some Apollo kid told him, "I think he's somewhere practicing sparring."

Nico mumbled a small thank you and headed down to the training area. When he got there he saw Will and a few other campers practicing with swords. He watched as Will gave a pathetic jab with his sword towards a dummy. "Solace, what are you doing with a sword?"

Will visibly jumped. He turned around to face Nico. "Shut up Deathboy" he said with an embarrassed grin. "I'm a healer, not a fighter, but I wanted to learn some basic sword skills. I mean, you look so good doing it so..."

Nico blushed and ignored the comment. "Well you definitely won't be fighting anything with that stance" Nico mumbled.

Will rolled his eyes. "Well then show me for Zeus's sake!" he said.

"Um... okay. Well get into the stance you were in a few seconds ago" Nico instructed. Will nodded and did as he was told. "Jeez Solace" he mumbled "first of all move your feet like this." He nudged Will's feet with his until they were in the correct position. "Alright, now let me see you give a jab."

Will did as he was told and then gave Nico a sheepish grin. "How was that?" Nico frowned at him and shook his head. Will let out a small laugh and nudged Nico's side. "Well then _show_ me, will you?"

Nico let out a sigh and stepped up behind Will. He placed a shaking hand on Will's and the other on his hip. "Here" he mumbled, hoping Will couldn't tell how hard his heart was beating. "Keep your center of gravity, but put some more strength behind your movements. Like this" he said as he guided Will's arm.

Will turned to his head so his face was only inches from Nico's. "Was that better?" he asked in a voice that sent chills down Nico's spine.

Nico cleared his throat and stepped back from Will, letting his hands drop to his sides. "Um, yea" he said "you'll need more practice though."

Will smiled and stepped closer to Nico. "Do I really or do you just want more excuses to touch me?" he asked.

Nico stared at him. "No, really. You stink" he said.

Will rolled his eyes. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Nico's waist. "Really, you're too sweet" he said as he leaned even closer to Nico.

Instinctively, Nico stepped away. He looked around the training center, but no one was paying any attention. "There's people" he said.

Will scrunched his eyebrows together. "Yea" he said "and Percy and Annabeth are over there in the corner sucking face. Who cares?"

Nico turned around and surely enough Percy was placing kisses on Annabeth's neck and Annabeth was giggling in his arms. Normally, that sight would make Nico want to raise an army of the dead, but he was surprised to find he didn't really care. Nico turned back to face Will. "That's different!" he defended. "We-we're both _boys._ If people see us together like that, they'll- they'll-"

"Not care?" Will finished.

Nico groaned and threw his hands into the air. "Look, I know Jason keeps claiming things are different now than it was in the 30's, but how much that be true? People back then, they were-"

"Wait, what?" Will asked as he put his hands on Nico's shoulders. "Why are you talking about the 30's?"

Nico stared at his hand as he twisted his skull ring. "Oh, have I not told you that I was born in the 1930's?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound casual.

" _What?_ "

Nico shoved Will's hands off of him and walked past him. He didn't feel like talking about this in a room full of people. He glanced back to see Will was following him. "Are you going to explain or...?" Will prompted.

Nico groaned. "You know about the pact of the big 3?" he said and Will nodded. Nico continued walking towards the lake since there wasn't anyone near it. He sat down on the ground next to the water and Will sat next to him, a little closer than a friend would. "Well Hades was the only one who didn't break it. He had me and my sisters before the pact was made. But I guess he thought we were in danger or something so he shoved us in the Lotus Casino for about 70 years, well except for Hazel- she died, but-"

"Wait, what?" Will exclaimed.

Nico ignored him and continued. "And then some lawyer man came and got us. We didn't realize what was going on or how long it'd been, we only started to piece the story together when Percy came and rescued us."

"Wow" Will said. He nodded his head slowly as he processed this information. For a moment Nico thought he'd weirded him out and ruined everything, but then Will laughed. "I didn't realize I'm dating an older man" he said with a smile.

Nico couldn't help but grin. "Who said we're dating?" he asked.

Will's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Me" he declared.

"Isn't it kind of early?" Nico asked. He really _was_ asking, he didn't know how this all worked.

"Early? I've had a crush on you for years di Angelo!" Will said and Nico's mouth literally dropped open.

"Me- wha- really?" Nico rambled and Will simply rolled his eyes.

" _Yes_ Deathboy" Will said as he leaned closer to Nico. "Now here we are. Alone. By the lake. And I really want to kiss you again if you're okay with that." Nico felt his heartbeat quicken and he nodded. Will gave him one more of those heart wrenching smiles before closing the space between them. The feeling of Will's lips on his made Nico's insides explode once again.

Nico could feel Will's hands in his hair and Nico placed his hand on the back of Will's neck. He felt Will's lips move against his and Nico did the best to follow his lead. Nico was surprised by how okay he was with all this physical contact. No, he wasn't _okay_ with it, he loved it. Before Nico could think it through be pulled Will down so they were lying on their sides, their lips still connected. A moment later Nico felt Will's tongue against his lips. Nico wasn't _entirely_ sure what to do, but he parted his lips a little and Will slipped his tongue into Nico's mouth.

Nico's head almost exploded. Will tasted like coffee and cinnamon and everything good in the world.

They stayed there like that for what seemed like hours before Will pulled away. He stared at Nico, his lips pink and face flushed. "As much as I hate to say this," Will said in a soothing voice "we have to go dinner."

Nico groaned. "Fine" he groaned as he stood up off the ground.

"Don't worry Deathboy" Will said as he pecked Nico on the lips. "We'll have plenty of time for this in the future." Will walked off towards camp, and Nico followed, smiling all the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters are Riordan's.**

* * *

The next week of Nico's life was probably one of the happiest. He spent most of his time helping Will in the infirmary or sparring with him, even though it normally only took him about 5 seconds to disarm Will, he still enjoyed it. Will had agreed to keep their relationship a secret for a while, he understood that Nico didn't want everyone to know yet. But that also meant the only time they kissed or showed affection was when they were sure no one was around. Nico was okay with this because it meant Will wasn't hanging all over him all the time. Nico was coming around on the whole physical contact thing, but he didn't think he could handle it if Will was touching him _all_ the time.

So now here he was, sneaking through the woods with Will pulling his hand to lead him. Suddenly, Will stopped in his tracks and looked around. "This is a good spot" he declared.

"We're hardly five minutes into the woods!" Nico said.

Will rolled his eyes and put his hands on Nico's hips. "Nobody's around Deathboy" he said as he leaned in close. "Loosen up a little."

" _You'e_ telling _me_ to loosen up?" Nico teased "must be the apocalypse."

"Ha ha" Will said as he leaned down and kissed Nico lightly on the lips. He met Nico's eyes and gave him a smile that made Nico's insides explode. He loved that smile and he loved that he caused it. Nico went up on his tiptoes to meet Will's lips with his. Not that he'd admit it, but he liked that Will was so much taller than him. Will being taller and bigger than him made him feel... safe.

Will melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Nico's back. Nico put his arms around Will's neck and pressed their bodies against each other's. They'd probably kissed fifty times since they'd gotten together, but the skeleton butterflies still exploded every time.

The boys moved their lips against each other's and Will's hand moved in circles on Nico's back, sending chills up his spine. Nico pressed his tongue against Will's lips, and he parted them granting him access. He liked the taste of Will. He didn't know how to put it in words, it was just _good_. Will sucked on Nico's tongue making his brain go completely blank.

Or, that is, until he heard " _dude_ is that Nico di Angelo?"

Nico pulled away from the kiss and looked around the woods, his cheeks burning red.

"Dude! It is! And he was totally sucking face with Will Solace!"

This time, apparently Will recognized the voice. He crossed his arms and looked in the direction of the voices. "Connor, Travis, get over here!" Will yelled. Nico was slightly relieved to see he was blushing just as hard as Nico.

A second later the Stoll brothers dropped out of a near by tree. "Sorry for interrupting your little make-out session" Travis said.

Conner nodded. "Looked pretty steamy" he added.

"But c'mon di Angelo, you don't have to kill the grass just cuz we dropped in" Travis said. Nico looked down at the ground and realized all the grass surrounding him was slowly dying. That happened some times when he was angry and he _was_ angry.

"Count yourself lucky I haven't raised an army of the un-dead to-" Nico started, but Will threw his hands in the air.

"Oh no you will not Deathboy, what have I told you?" Will said.

"That's not important right now Solace" Nico pouted as he crossed his arms.

"It _is_ important right now!" Will insisted.

"Cute couple, aren't they Connor?" Travis said, reminding Nico that they were still there.

"Sure are Travis" Connor agreed.

Nico clenched his fists and started towards them, but Will grabbed his arms. "Nico, don't" he said.

"Yea, better hold back lover-boy there" Connor said and Nico literally growled causing the twins to _actually_ flinch before running off towards camp.

Will let go of Nico's arms and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Who cares about them" he said.

"I do!" Nico defended. He pushed Will's hand off of him and took a step. "Look, I need to be alone for a while" he said before turning and walking away.

"Nico di Angelo, you are _not_ running away from me!" Will said as he started to follow Nico, but before he got within reach Nico faded into the shadows.

* * *

He knew Will would be mad at him, and not just for shadowtraveling. He'd be mad at Nico for running away from his problems and hiding, but he knew darn well that the second the Stoll brothers got back to camp they were going to tell everyone what they'd seen and Nico didn't know if he could face that. He knew he'd have to come out eventually, but that didn't mean he _wanted_ to.

Nico didn't shadow travel far, he knew better than that. He didn't really think about where he was going, he just knew he was going somewhere in Manhattan. For some reason, he ended up on Percy Jackson's balcony. He'd been here more times than he liked to admit. The first time was when he told Percy about swimming in the river Styx, but after that he'd came a few other times just to watch Percy. Ya, he knows how stalker-y that sounds, but he couldn't help it. It was totally innocent, he'd just watch him sleep occasionally when he was feeling exceptionally lonely. He'd stopped when Percy and Annabeth got together because Percy was hardly ever without her.

The thing he _hadn't_ been expecting was for Percy's mom to be on the balcony watering the sad little plant that Percy had planted the first time he came over. Nico was about to shadow travel away, but a wave of fatigue washed over him and he collapsed. Percy's mom screamed and almost knocked the plant off the railing. "Oh my Gods" she exclaimed.

Nico took a deep breath and propped himself up on his elbow. "Er, hi Ms. Jackson" he said "I'm just- erm- I'll be going..."

"Oh honey, are you okay?" she asked. "You're that boy who came to Percy's 15th birthday party, right? Nico? Percy's talked about you before."

Nico felt his ears turn red. Percy talked about him? No, he didn't care. Not anymore. "Yea, that's me" he said "and I'm fine." But apparently that wasn't very convincing because when he tried to stand up the world started spinning and he had to grasp at the railing to stay up right.

"Oh gosh, come on inside and have some water." Nico gave a slight nod and she lead him inside. Nico sat down at the kitchen table and she handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks Ms. Jackson" he muttered.

"Oh you can call me Sally" she said with a smile "and if you're looking for Percy he's not here. He's at camp, which by the way, shouldn't you be at?" Nico gave a small shrug and Sally let out a gasp. "Don't tell me he's gotten himself into another quest to save the world and you're here to tell me he's fighting gods know what in gods know where!"

"N-no, there's no quest or anything" Nico said. He let out a sigh and put his face in his hands. "I don't really know why I'm here."

"Oh, alright" Sally said as she poured a cup of tea and sat down across from Nico.

Nico gave her a small smile. "Percy always tells people at camp that you're the best mom ever" he said quietly. "Everyone kind of hates him for it because most people's parents are either crazy from smitten with a God or dead."

"Oh my" Sally said and Nico bit his lip.

"Er, sorry" Nico said "that was a bit morbid." Nico stared at his hands, he wasn't very good at talking to people. He tended to make them feel uncomfortable without meaning to.

"That's alright. It's nice that Percy talks about me" Sally said with a smile. She took a sip of her tea and set it back down before saying "so did you ever tell Percy about your crush on him?"

Nico felt his entire face turn red. "I- what- how?" he rambled.

"Oh I'm sorry honey" Sally said "it's just the day you were here it was so blatantly obvious I wanted to smack Percy upside the head for not noticing."

"I-It was?" Nico asked, fully aware of how childish he sounded.

Sally gave a slight nod. "But maybe only to me. It was just the way you watched him so closely and blushed when ever he touched you. And then the second Annabeth came over you left." Nico blushed even harder. He remember that, when Percy had made a joke and wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulders and Nico had practically died right then and there.

He thought about denying everything, but what was the point anymore? "I told him not that long ago actually" Nico said as he stared at his water.

"Please tell me he wasn't a jerk, I raised him better than that" Sally said and Nico gave a small smile.

"No, he wasn't" Nico said "it was nice to get off my chest. Things are still kind of awkward, but... whatever."

Sally gave Nico another smile and nod. "So" she started "is there another boy in your life?"

Nico's ears turned red. "You're not _my_ mom" he said.

"Yes, but something tells me you don't have a parent to talk to, so here I am" Sally said with a kind laugh.

Nico bit his lip in an attempt not to smile. Percy was right, Sally was great. She was easy to open up to and something about her just made Nico want to talk to her. It reminded him of Bianca. "His name's Will" he said quietly.

"Hmm?" Sally prompted as she sipped her tea.

"Yea... He's kind of the reason I'm here. Some kids at camp saw us kissing and now everyone's going to know so... I just needed to get away" Nico said in a small voice.

"Nico" Sally said "did the kids who saw you react badly?"

Nico thought about it for a second. He was surprised when he realized the answer was no, they hadn't. Connor and Travis didn't seem disgusted or hateful in the slightest. Gods, they'd actually called him and Will a cute couple. "No" he said "I guess they didn't."

Sally reached and grabbed Nico's hand, and it was the most comforting action Nico had experienced in a long time. "And most of the kids at camp probably won't" she said "some people may, but you can't let them get to you. Love is love Nico, it doesn't have a gender. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

Nico smiled and met her eyes. "Thanks" he said "I guess I should get back to camp before Chiron has a heart attack."

Sally laughed and squeezed Nico's hand before letting go. "Yes, you probably should, but I'll drive you. I don't know how you got here but it seemed to take a lot out of you" she said.

Nico bit his lip. "Yea... thanks" he repeated.

"And by the way" Sally said "you can come talk to me whenever you want. Percy won't ever have to know."

Before Nico could stop it, he let out a laugh. "Percy's not exaggerating when he says you're the best mom ever" he said.

"I know" Sally said as she grabbed her coat "now come on, you have a Will to get back to."

* * *

 **This chapter got a bit long, but I really like this headcanon I have that Sally was kind of pseudo-mom for campers with crappy parents. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

After Sally dropped off Nico, he crept around camp for a while trying to get a feel for whether or not people were making fun of him. So far he didn't seem to be the topic of any discussion, which he was grateful for. He was about to conclude that maybe Travis and Connor didn't tell anyone after all when he heard his name as he was creeping behind the cabins.

He turned around, making sure he was still in the shadows, to see Percy and Annabeth sitting on a picnic blanket not too far away.

"I'm just surprised Nico would go for someone like Will" Percy said, and Nico's jaw practically dropped. He always thought of Will being the strange one for going someone like Nico, not the other way around.

"I think it makes sense" Annabeth said "they counter each other, kind of like how we do."

Percy seemed to mull this over for a while. "I guess that makes sense" he said, and then a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. "Will's like sunshine and Nico's darkness, they're perfect!" Annabeth laughed and pecked Percy on the cheek. He gave her a cheeky grin. "I guess we found out his type."

"Sure did" Annabeth agreed "I'm just happy Nico found someone."

"Me too" Percy agreed.

Before Nico could stop himself, he blurted out "really?" He probably sounded like a five year old and he scared the crap out of the couple because they clearly didn't know he was there.

"Gods Nico, do you always eavesdrop?" Percy laughed.

Nico gave a small shrug.

"C'mon Nico, sit down" Annabeth said as she patted the place on the blanket next to her. Nico awkwardly walked over and sat down next to her. "And yes really" she said "of course we're happy you found someone."

Nico curled his legs to his chest. "Even if it's a boy?" he asked.

Percy let out a laugh. "Of _course_ if it's a boy" he said as if it was the stupidest thing ever. "I'd be more concerned if you were dating a girl since you don't seem to like them."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and punched him. "That's not really what he meant Seaweedbrain" she said.

"What's he supposed to mean?" Percy insisted "people should date who they want to!"

 _Well,_ Nico thought, _Sally definitely raised this boy right._

Annabeth laughed and pecked him on the cheek again. "Of course they should" she said, and then she turned to face Nico. "And most people at camp feel the same way. When Connor and Travis came running through camp telling people they saw you an Will, erm, kissing most people were just surprised that you showed affection."

Nico snorted. He wanted to believe that, but he wasn't sure he could. Was it possible people didn't care? "You know Will saved my life in the battle of Manhattan?" Annabeth said, pulling Nico out of his thoughts.

"He did?" he asked.

Percy nodded. "She took a dagger for me since it was by my Achilles spot" he said "so I tracked down Will and we rode threw Manhattan on a scooter, it was pretty weird. But then he worked his Apollo magic and wa-la Annabeth wasn't dying anymore. I could've kissed him. Erm- not that I would."

Nico rolled his eyes. "He never told me that" he said quietly.

Percy clapped a hand on his shoulder. "He's a great dude" he said "it'll do you good to hang around someone more... sunshine-y."

Nico gave the smallest grin humanly possible. "Whatever" he said "I'm going to go find Will."

"Yea you are" Percy laughed and Nico did his best to hide his smile.

* * *

"NICO DI ANGELO I AM SO ANGRY WITH YOU!"

Nico stopped in his tracks. He had been walking across the green on his way to the infirmary, but apparently Will had been in his cabin because now he was yelling and running up behind him. He turned around and awkwardly waved. "Er, hi Will" he said.

" _Hi Will?_ Are you KIDDING me?" Will came walking up with his hands waving like a crazy person. "I TOLD you not shadow travel, and _what_ do you do? I swear Deathboy, if you don't start listening to me I- I- I don't even know what I'll do, but it's not going to be pleasant!" Will continued yelling even though he was standing directly in front of Nico.

Nico stared at Will, his mouth hanging wide open as if he were about to say something, but nothing came out. He looked around and realized Will had caused quite a scene and people all around were watching them.

"Well?" Will insisted "do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Nico shoved all rational thought aside and said "no." Will barely had time to look surprised before Nico stood up on his tiptoes, grabbed Will's face, and kissed him. He could here campers literally gasping and a few girls giggling. Nico felt Will's hands on his hips, and he could practically feel the anger deflate out of Will as he melted into the kiss.

Will wrapped his arms tightly around Nico's back and lifted him up off his feet, never breaking the kiss. People around them started cheering and laughing. Nico's neck turned red, but he refused to break the kiss. Or at least not until behind them they heard someone yell "looks like we've got another Percy-Annabeth situation on our hands!"

Will broke the kiss and set Nico down, but he kept his arms around him so Nico was close against his chest. "Shut up Clarisse!" he laughed.

"No no, you two need to cool down" Clarisse said, and the next second Nico was being lifted into the air. "To the lake!"

"Get your hands off me!" Nico yelled, but there was nothing behind it. He was so happy no one was grossed out by them, he couldn't put anything behind his words.

"You don't scare me di Angelo" Clarisse said, and before Nico could get anything else out he was being dumped into the lake, Will holding his hand all the way.

* * *

An hour later, Nico was dragging Will into the Hades cabin. They'd just changed into dry clothes and Will was supposed to be picking Nico up for dinner, but when he knocked on the door Nico grabbed his hand and pulled him into the cabin.

"Um, Nico" Will said, but Nico just placed a light kiss on his lips and pulled him towards his bed.

"Solace" Nico said as he climbed onto his bed and pulled Will with him. He put his hand on the back of Will's neck and pulled him into a long kiss. Will broke away so he was hovering above Nico.

"Nico um," he glanced around the empty cabin "couples aren't supposed to be in cabins alone."

Nico laughed and started placing kisses on Will's neck. "That rule is for boys and girls" he said.

Will leaned back so he was on his knees, but Nico was still lying on his back propped up on his elbows. "That's twisting the rules" he insisted.

"Actually, its following them exactly" Nico insisted.

Will didn't look convinced. That was the one bad thing about Will, he had _morals_ and he followed them. "Nico, I don't know..." he said.

Nico rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off. Will's jaw literally dropped as Nico tossed his t-shirt on the ground. "C'mon Will" he said with a smile, and just like that Will was putty in his hands. All he had to do was use his first name and smile, and Will's heart melted.

The boys leaned towards each other and their lips met. Nico pulled him back down so they were lying down on his bed. He started to feel a little self-conscious about his shirtless condition, so he pulled at Will's orange t-shirt. Will broke the kiss long enough to pull off his shirt and throw it aside. Nico's eyes practically exploded out of his head, Will looked _good._ He was tan and he had more muscles than you'd expect from a healer.

Nico glanced down at his own scrawny chest and felt his cheeks turn red. Will must've noticed because he leaned down and placed a kiss on Nico's collarbone and ran his hands down Nico's side to stop on his waist. "You're perfect" he said, and Nico's heart practically exploded. He knew it wasn't true, he had _so_ many flaws, but hearing Will say it almost made him believe it could be true.

Nico pulled Will's face back up to meet his and pulled him into a long kiss. Will leaned in so his body pressed against Nico's and Nico ran his hands over Will's muscled back. He felt Will's tongue press against his and it went straight to his groin. Apparently, it did the same for Will because a few seconds later he felt a certain hardness pressed against his hip.

Nico immediately froze. He wasn't ready for _that._ Will must've noticed because he broke the kiss. He looked just as nervous as Nico. "Um, erm, maybe we should go to dinner" he said between heavy breaths.

"Y-yea" Nico agreed "maybe we should."

Will climbed off of Nico and grabbed his t-shirt. He flashed Nico a reassuring smile as he pulled on his shirt. "You know, we can go as slow as you want" he said "I'm inexperienced too."

"Really?" Nico asked as he pulled on his shirt. He kind of figured Will had dated before.

"Really" Will said and he rubbed the back of his neck and stared at his feet. "Um, you were my first kiss."

Nico felt his cheeks turn pink. "You were mine too" he said.

Will smiled and kissed Nico's cheek. "And we'll have a lot of other firsts, but they won't happen till we're both ready" he said. Nico nodded and grabbed Will's hand, and they walked to dinner together.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! I really like the idea of dumping couples into the lake becoming a new tradition at camp. Anyways thanks for reading, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters are Riordan's.**

* * *

Nico sat at the Big Three table with Jason as they ate lunch. He had no idea where Percy was. It was really unlike him to miss a meal, but Nico wasn't too concerned because things were still kind of awkward between them.

Nico picked through his food as Jason rambled on about building memorials for Gods and all that jazz. Nico wasn't really listening. He found himself continually glancing over at Will and was happy to find that most of the time Will was looking at him too. Although sometimes he liked watching Will when Will didn't know he was looking. Just the way he was so laid back and how he smiled with his siblings and laughed... Nico could watch him for hours. And he would have if a certain disheveled looking raven haired boy hadn't showed up and blocked his view.

"Hey guys" Percy said as he sat down next to Jason, who was across from Nico. Percy's hair was more of a mess than usual and he was smiling like an idiot. He looked like quite the mess.

"Jeez Jackson, no need to ask why you're late" Jason said with a laugh.

Percy held his hands up in fake innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about" he said.

Nico frowned at them. "What're you talking about?" he asked. Apparently he was missing something.

Jason turned his head and pointed towards the Athena table where Annabeth was just arriving, looking like as much of a mess as Percy did. Her blonde curls were sticking up in random directions and her shirt was wrinkled as if it'd been thrown on the ground. Nico felt his ears turn red as he realized what Jason had been suggesting. "Oh..." he said quietly.

"My Gods Jackson didn't she stay in your cabin last night?" Jason asked and Percy nodded. He opened his mouth to talk, but then glanced at Nico awkwardly. Nico simply raised his eyebrows and gave a slight nod as if saying it was okay to talk about Annabeth.

Percy flashed Nico a smile before turning his attention back to Jason. "Yea man" he said "she's been _all_ over me since the war ended. Not that I'm complaining. One of the many benefits of having a cabin to myself."

Jason laughed and bumped fists with Percy. "That's so true" Jason said. "Piper spends practically every night in my cabin."

Nico stared at them. The way they just openly talked about sex with their girlfriends it was... weird. People were _not_ like this when he was growing up. The boys continued on in their conversation either forgetting Nico was there or not caring. It's not like they were being too descriptive or saying anything disrespectful, but still... it was kind of weird for Nico. He didn't intend to contribute anything considering he was a virgin and they probably didn't want to hear about him and Will anyway, and yet when there was a moment of silence as both boys stuffed their faces Nico blurted out "how old were you?"

He realized it didn't make sense, but it just came out. Jason and Percy stared at him confused so Nico cleared his throat and tried again. "I mean the first time you... you know" he said.

Percy and Jason continued to stare at him all surprised looking that he spoke for about another ten seconds, but Jason snapped out of it first. "Are you asking us how old we were when we lost our virginity?" Jason asked. Nico felt a blush creep up on his neck, but he simply nodded. "Uh, well I guess 16" Jason said. For some reason the boys seemed uncomfortable _now_ as if they hadn't been talking about it fives seconds ago.

Jason and Nico glanced at Percy, expecting an answer. Percy swallowed his food and gave a small shrug. "We only did it for the first time that night on the Argo II when we sneaked out and Frank caught us the next morning" he said.

Nico frowned. _Great,_ Nico thought. _I was locked in a jar living off pomegranate seeds and Percy and Annabeth were getting it on for the first time._

"Why?" Percy asked, but then his eyes grew wide. "You and Will aren't-"

"No!" Nico said quickly.

"Good!" Percy said "you're like 10!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Bro he's like 15" he said.

"No" Percy said as he shook his head. "He's a ten year old little boy who plays mytho-magic and asks gods how many attack power they have. Not a teenager who has sex."

Nico felt his face turn red. Percy sounded like a mom who didn't want their kid to grow up. "Shut up" he said "and I was just curious, okay? Me and Will aren't doing anything. I don't even know how-" Nico started, but he cut himself off. He was about to say he didn't even know how it worked with two guys because in all honesty he _didn't._ It's not like Hades gave him the sex talk. He had a general idea of how it worked between a girl and a boy, but he only knew the bare minimum.

Nico felt Jason and Percy's stare on him. He picked at his food and hoped they'd drop it, but instead they started whispering back and forth. After a minute of whispering Jason said "I'm done eating lets go to my cabin."

Nico wanted to pretend Jason was only talking to Percy, but he was staring straight at Nico. He didn't like where this was going. "Um, I'm supposed to meet Will.." he started, but Percy turned around to face the Apollo cabin and yelled "HEY WILL!" Will turned to look at him so he added "we're stealing Nico for a while." Will gave a thumbs up and Nico considered sending a zombie after him. "C'mon!" Percy said as he and Jason got up.

Nico groaned and followed them to Jason's cabin. The boys gestured for him to sit on the bed and he reluctantly did. They sat on the bed directly across from him and Nico felt incredibly uncomfortable. "Um... is there a reason that-"

"Yes" Jason and Percy said together. They looked at each other awkwardly for a second but then Percy turned his attention back to Nico. "Look dude" he said "I told your sister I'd watch over you and I've kind of done a crappy job of that but I want to change that. And ya know, me and Jason figured you could use someone to talk to."

Nico stared at him. "I have Will" he said.

"Of course" Jason said "but we thought that... if you have questions, about um... _sex_ than we could, ya know, answer them."

Nico was about to exclaim that he didn't have any questions, but that was a lie and he figured he should figure this stuff out at some point. "I- erm- well..." he rambled, but then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After giving himself a moment to get his stuff together he cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "I don't know how it's supposed to work with two guys" he said so quickly most of the words flowed together. "But you guys aren't... ya know... so... never mind."

"No, no dude it's okay" Percy said "we told you you could ask us stuff, and we'll answer." Nico bit his lip and stared at his hands. When Percy said they would answer, he _really_ meant it. Him and Jason spent the next twenty minutes explaining the basics of sex, both hetero and not. It was incredibly awkward at first, but eventually Nico became so interested and shocked that he forgot about the awkwardness.

At one point he literally stood up off the bed and held his hands in the air. "People actually put their tongue _in there_ " he exclaimed, and Jason and Percy laughed. Nico sat back on the bed and started to rub his neck. "But that's where... that's... you don't think Will's guna want me to..."

Jason and Percy immediately stopped laughing and their faces turned white. This whole time they'd been speaking hypothetically, no one had brought up the idea of Nico doing any of this until now. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to" Jason said "if he pressures you I swear I'll strike him down with lightening."

Nico stared at his hands. "Will's not going to pressure me" he said quietly "he hasn't done anything either."

"That's probably better" Percy said "it's better for both of you if you're figuring everything out together. And you can take it one step at a time. All that stuff we told you isn't a group package, you can do whatever you want whenever you want."

Nico gave a slight grin which was pretty much the best anyone but Will was going to get out of Nico. "Thanks" he mumbled. They were silent for a while before Percy cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well this has been a weird hour so I vote we go spar" Percy said.

Jason stood up and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm up for it" he said "Nico?"

Nico gave a small shrug. "Why not?" he said. He waited for them to leave the cabin first. That way he could follow them and they wouldn't see him smiling.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter didn't actually have that much Solagelo in it, but it's necessary set up for the next chapters. Anyways thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters are Riordan's.**

 **Warning: This chapter should probably be rated M for sexual content, so read at your own risk.**

* * *

Nico sat with everyone at the campfire with Will's arm draped around his shoulder. His head was leaning on Will's shoulder as Will, Percy, and Jason belted out a sing-along. The song finished and Will pecked Nico on the forehead and gave him a big smile. "You're a dork" Nico mumbled, but Will only smiled brighter.

"You like my dorkness" he teased "there needs to be a certain amount of dorkness in every relationship."

"That's true!" Percy chimed in. "I supply it for our relationship."

Annabeth laughed. "He does" she said.

Nico glanced at Piper and Jason. "How's it work if they're both dorks?" he asked, and everyone laughed. Nico felt a smile tug on his lips, he'd been getting along with everyone lately and it felt really nice to actually have friends.

"I'm not a dork!" Jason defended.

"Dude, you totally are" Leo said as he sat down next to Jason.

"Shut up Leo, I'm no- LEO!" Jason screamed and everybody jumped up.

"What!" Nico yelled "you're dead! I _felt_ your death!"

"Physician's cure baby" Leo said "I'm back and better than ever."

"Where have you been?" Jason asked as he pulled Leo into a crushing hug. "Man I've missed you so much!"

Leo laughed and took turns hugging people. "I've missed you guys too" he said "I'll explain everything eventually, but first I want you guys to meet someone." Leo stepped back and gestured to a girl who no one had paid much attention to. "This is-"

"CALYPSO?" Percy yelled. Apparently he knew this chick.

"Hello Perseus" she said, her expression blank.

"I- erm- Look Calypso, I-" Percy rambled, he seemed quite flustered. "Wh-what're you doing here?"

Leo took a step backwards and put his arm around her defensively. Will leaned down to Nico's ear and whispered "is that _the_ Calypso? The one stuck on the island for eternity where the Gods send her guys she can't help but fall in love with, then they leave her?"

The memory clicked into place and suddenly everything made sense. "I think so" Nico said back. He felt Will's hand slip into his and Nico reflexively squeezed.

After a lot of dramatic reunions and even more dramatic yelling of things along the lines of "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD" and "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT" and "I'M SORRY CALYPSO I REALLY MEANT TO GET YOU OFF THAT ISLAND, I PLANTED A GARDEN FOR YOU ISN'T THAT WORTH SOMETHING?" and "DON'T BE PLANTING GARDENS FOR MY GIRLFRIEND JACKSON!" things eventually calmed down.

They all sat at the campfire, each perspective couple clinging to each other. Nico and Will were less cuddly than the others, but they were still holding hand and sitting so close their sides were pressed together. "So what've I missed?" Leo asked, but then gestured towards Nico and Will. "Must've been a lot if Nico's getting cuddly with someone other than a zombie."

"Shove off Valdez" Nico said, but he gave a small smile.

"I mean it" Leo said "how'd this happen? I thought you liked Annabeth!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Obviously Annabeth's not really my type" he said.

"WELL NEITHER AM I" Percy said dramatically, it had become some weird type of inside joke between them and Nico bit back a laugh.

"Alright..." Leo said "well Will's a cool dude, hes patched me up a few times before I fake died."

"A few?" Will laughed "try fifty."

Nico gave a small laugh and squeezed Will's hand. "Anyways I'm guna go IM Hazel and tell her you're not dead" Nico said as he stuck out his hand. "I'm glad you're not dead Valdez."

"Me too" Leo said as he shook Nico's hand "and I'm glad we're not the awkward single ones anymore."

Nico gave a half smile and pulled Will with him towards the Hades cabin. When they got there Nico threw a drachma into the fountain he'd installed when he re-did the Hades cabin so he could keep up with Hazel. A few seconds later Nico was looking at Hazel and luckily Frank. "Hey guys," he said "guess who's not dead?"

He told them the whole story and Hazel cried and laughed and Frank looked rather content. "That's amazing!" Hazel said.

"Isn't it?" Will chimed in. Nico had almost forgotten that he was there, he had been sitting on the other side of the cabin letting Nico talk to his sister. But now he had walked over and placed a hand on Nico's shoulder.

Nico smiled up at him, but then he realized that Hazel still didn't know about him and Will. She was the last person for him to come out to and he figured it wasn't worth hiding anymore. But the thing was, he was nervous to tell her since she was from the same time period as him so he didn't know how she'd react. He took a deep breath and gestured for Will to sit down next to him. "Er- Hazel ...and Frank I guess, this is Will. My... boyfriend" he said awkwardly.

"Your... _oh_ " Hazel said as flashes of realization spread across her face. She blushed and started fanning her face.

"Hi!" Will said joyfully.

"Hi!" Frank said back with his typical goofy smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too" Will said, but Nico stared at Hazel. She still looked rather frazzled.

"Um Hazel? Are you okay with this?" he asked.

A big smile spread across her face and Nico thought she might cry again. "Of course I am!" she said "if I were near you I'd hug you!"

Nico found himself smiling like an idiot. He's done it. He's come out to everyone. There were no more secrets to be kept. His whole life had centered around keeping his secrets, but now there was nothing to be kept. He was so happy that when he finally said his good-byes to Hazel and Frank, Nico practically tackled Will onto his bed. He straddled Will and kissed him square on the mouth.

"Geez Deathboy someone's excited" Will said and Nico glanced down at his crotch.

"I'm not _that_ excited" he said.

Will laughed. "I didn't mean it like that" he said "I just mean... I'm happy you're happy."

Nico smiled down at him, in all honesty this _was_ the happiest he'd been in a long time. "Me too" he said quietly as he leaned down to kiss him once again. Will melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Nico. He moved his lips against Will's and felt the familiar feeling that he could only describe as _good_. Will slipped his tongue into Nico's mouth and slid his down his back to land on his butt. Nico was hard in five seconds flat.

This had been happening more and more lately. They'd be kissing and touching and the boys would get hard. It scared the crap out of Nico at first, but he was getting more comfortable with it and after his conversation with Percy and Jason he found himself wondering about doing something... more.

"Can we try something?" Nico blurted out.

Will's eyes got wide. "Um, yea sure" he said "what do you want to try?"

Nico's random burst of confidence died and his neck turned red. "Uh, well... Jason and Percy told me about some stuff and I was wondering if..." Nico's voice wandered off, but his eyes wandered to the bulge in Will's shorts. He placed a tentative hand right above the waistband of his shorts so his thumb grazed the button. "Can I touch you?" he asked and he prayed his voice wasn't shaking.

"Gods yes" Will said, sounding both surprised and eager. He cleared his throat and collected himself. "I mean- only if you really want to."

"I do" Nico said, for some reason feeling more sure of himself. The fact that Will seemed to _really_ want it made him feel better about the situation. Will leaned forward and pulled Nico into a long kiss. He pulled at Nico's black t-shirt and Nico broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt off and for Will to do the same with his. He pushed Will's shoulders down so he was lying down again. He ran his hands over Will's chest. He did his best to shove his fear aside and slide his hands to the waist band of Will's shorts.

He fiddled with Will's button for a little while before getting it undone and slowly unzipping his shorts. He broke the kiss and met Will eyes as if to ask once again if it was okay. Will's pupils were blown and he was breathing hard. He gave Nico a slight nod and Nico bit his lip to stop from smiling. He slipped his hand under Will's shorts and he could feel Will's erection through the thin layer of his boxers.

Will literally gasped as Nico gripped his length. Nico took a second to process everything. Will was pretty much the same size as he was from what he could tell, so he fit perfectly in Nico's hand. If he closed his eyes it felt just like it did when he touched himself. He started moving his hand up and down Will, earning moans from him.

Will looked so good he thought he might die.

No, scratch that, he _really_ thought he would die when Will started unbuckling Nico's belt. Their eyes met and Nico gave an encouraging nod. Before Nico could lose his nerve he slipped his hand under the waistband of Will's boxers and returned to rubbing him. Will let out a strangled moan as he shoved his hand inside Nico's jeans and boxers. Nico immediately cursed in Italian, the feeling of Will's hand on him combined with the way Will was coming undone as Nico stroked him, it was all too much.

"Gods Nico" Will breathed. He started moving his hand at a steady pace, earning a long string of Italian curse words from Nico. He was incredibly grateful Will didn't speak Italian because he would've been quite appalled.

Nico knew he wouldn't last long and he felt the familiar pulling at the bottom of his gut. "Will... I'm- I'm going to-"

"Me too" Will breathed. Hardly ten seconds later the boys called out each other's names as the came into each other's hands. Afterwards, the boys pulled their hands out of the other's jeans and Nico collapsed on top of Will on the bed. "Holy Hades" Will said between heavy breaths.

"Lets not bring my father into this" Nico laughed.

Will laughed and hugged Nico tightly against him. "Good idea" he said "but for future reference, _any_ time you want to try something, I'm on board."

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All character's belong to uncle Rick.**

* * *

Nico woke up the next day feeling incredibly... guilty. He couldn't believe that he'd suggested to Will that they _touch_ each other, and he _really_ couldn't believe that Will had gone for it. Despite what Will and Jason and Percy and pretty much everyone had told him a small part of him told him he was dirty and wrong for doing things like that with Will. He decided to go talk to Jason about what happened so he crawled out bed and pulled on some pants before heading to the Zeus cabin.

He actually knocked this time and yelled "hey, it's Nico." He heard someone yell to come in so he walked into the cabin to find himself face to face with Piper instead of Jason. "Oh- hey. Where's Jason?"

Piper sat up on the bed. She was in a giant CHB t-shirt that obviously belonged to Jason. She looked like she'd just woken up. "He's meeting with Chiron" she said "do you need something?"

Nico shifted awkwardly. "I just wanted to..."

"You can talk to me, ya know" Piper said "I know we've never been close or anything, but I'm a good listener."

For some reason Nico found himself sitting on the bed next to her. He wasn't entirely sure if there was some charm speak fueling him or not, but for some reason he wanted to open up to Piper. "It's just that..." Nico pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. "Me and Will, we... I... How is it not awkward with you and Jason?" Piper stared at him. Nico was fully aware that that train of words didn't make any sense. He frowned and scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, after you guys do _stuff_. How do you just fall asleep in their arms knowing they've seen you at your most vulnerable?"

Piper gave a small smile. "It's weird, at first" she said "completely giving yourself over to someone like that. People act like sex is no big deal, but that's not true. Which is why it's important to do it with someone you love because they'll make you feel safe." Nico grinned at her. "Are you and Will..?" Piper prompted.

"No," Nico said quietly "but we...did some stuff. I don't understand, I let him touch me _there_ and- I don't even like people touching my arm let alone my- well-"

"Nico, if you didn't want him to-"

"No! That's the thing" he said " _I'm_ the one who suggested it. _I_ touched _him_ first. A-and... I liked it."

Piper gave a small chuckle and a heart warming smile. "Nico, you're _supposed_ to like it" she said "and it's okay to open up to someone. I know it's scary, but there's nothing as wonderful as completely opening up to someone you love."

Nico grinned at her. He knew she was right. What he and Will had done... It was scary, but it was also exciting and fun and thrilling and a million other things. But mostly, it was amazing. He was doing what he normally did. He had feelings and a second later he panicked. Before he thought it through he pulled Piper into a hug. "You're _so_ right" he said.

"I am? I mean- I am." She hugged him back and after a moment he pulled away and climbed off the bed.

"I'm going to go find Will" Nico announced as he marched out of the Cabin.

* * *

Nico let himself into the Apollo cabin. He'd never actually been in there before, and it was chaotic. There were people doing a variety of things such as playing music and writing poems, but most of the campers were huddled around a TV. Nico spotted Will sitting in front of the TV squeezed between two of his siblings. He glanced at the screen to see a snotty looking blonde boy and adorable looking boy with glasses.

The Apollo kids were so absorbed in the movie none of them noticed Nico. In fact, they were quoting the movie along with the actors. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself" they chanted and Nico frowned at them. He squeezed his way towards Will and accidentally knocked into one of the siblings who tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at Nico.

"Will, your boyfriend's here to join the party" he announced.

Will turned around and smiled at Nico. He stood up and pulled Nico aside. "Hey" he said as he placed a kiss on Nico's cheek. "It's my day off of the infirmary so we're having a Harry Potter movie marathon."

"Harry who?" Nico asked.

Will's eyes grew wide. "Oh my Gods" he said "you're old, you've never read Harry Potter, have you?"

"Um, no?" Nico said "I don't really read."

"OH MY GODS YOU POOR CHILD" he screamed. His siblings only glanced away from the screen for a second to stare at them before going back to the movie. Will practically ran to a book shelf and grabbed a book from it and shoved it in Nico's hand. "Go. Read."

Nico glanced at the book and shifted his weight. "Um," he started "I'm dyslexic, I can't really..."

"Don't worry" Will declared as he grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him out of the cabin. "We're going to the lake since it's quiet." Nico found it best not to argue with him. They stopped by Nico's cabin and grabbed a blanket to sit on.

Before he knew what was happening he was lying on his back with his head in Will's lap as Will read to him. Nico had objected at first, but Will had insisted that in order for him to truly fit into the 21st century he needed to know about Harry Potter and if he became a movie fan Will would dump him.

He was surprised to find he actually liked the book. "Why would these people leave him with such terrible people to live with!" he exclaimed.

Will chuckled and ran his hand through Nico's hair. "We just need to keep reading and you'll find out" he said.

"I can't wait till the end of the book to find out!"

Will laughed even harder. "Well bad news, it doesn't really get explained until about the 6th book" he said.

Nico sat up and stared. " _Sixth book?_ " he exclaimed "there's more?"

"There's seven books" Will told him.

"Really?" Nico asked "will you... Will you read me all seven?"

Will gave a ridiculous smile as he pecked Nico on the cheek. "Of course I will."

Nico kissed him square on the mouth. Suddenly what Piper had said to him earlier popped into his head. _There's nothing as wonderful as completely opening up to someone you love._

"I love you" Nico blurted out, but then he covered his mouth with his hand. "Uh-"

Will grabbed his face and kissed him once again. "I love you too Deathboy" he said. Nico smiled like an idiot and laid his head back down on Will's lap. For once, he didn't have the urge to run from his feelings. Will held the book up with one hand and used the other to stroke Nico's hair. "Alright" he said "we're about to meet Ron Weasley, the single best character you'll ever meet."

Nico absently ran his hand along Will's leg. "Can't wait."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I figured we could use some fluff. Please review, I'll update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Riordan.**

* * *

"That's it!"

"Well there's 6 more books" Will said as he set the finished book aside. "So you liked it?"

Nico sat up from where he was lying on the bed. "Of course I liked it!" Nico exclaimed. He realized he sounded childish, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't gotten this excited about something since Myth-o-magic. "I bet he's guna come back for real at some point and Harry's guna have to fight him!"

Will laughed and pecked him on the lips. "Guess you're going to have to wait and find out" he said before pecking him on the lips once again. "But before that..." He kissed him between every word, making Nico's insides feel warm and fuzzy. Nico leaned forward into the kiss, rubbing his thumbs back and forth on Will's cheeks. Will's hands tangled in Nico's wild black hair.

The boys leaned back in the bed and tangled their legs with each other's. One of Will's hands traveled down Nico's back and landed on his butt. Nico started to think about all the things they did the other day. They'd done it one more time since then and Nico was considering doing it again when his cabin door burst open.

Nico broke the kiss in time to sit up and see the group of people who'd let themselves into his cabin. Reyna was standing there, biting her lip to stop from smiling. Percy was openly grinning with a rainbow sticker on his forehead, and was covering Hazel's eyes. Frank was standing there covering his own eyes.

Nico would've been embarrassed, but he was so excited to see the Romans he hopped out of bed and ran to them. Without thinking he pulled Hazel and Reyna into a hug. "What're you guys going here?" he exclaimed as Hazel laughed and kissed his forehead.

"We're here to see Leo and Reyna tagged along to say hi" Hazel told him.

Reyna gave a slight nod. "You've definitely perked up since I last saw you" she said.

Nico realized he was grinning like an idiot so he forced his face to return to a neutral expression. "Well I'm not fading into the shadows anymore so that tends to perk someone up" he said.

"Mhmm" Reyna hummed before leaning close to Nico. "So do cute blonde boys."

Nico blushed slightly and gave a small shrug. "It's good to see you guys" he said. "Oh- this is Will. Will, this is Reyna."

As they exchanged hellos Nico's eyes drifted back to Percy who was smiling like a dork. "Jackson" Nico said "what's with the rainbow sticker on your face?"

"You didn't hear?" he asked and Nico shook his head. Percy gasped and pulled stickers out of his pocket and stuck on both Will and Nico's cheeks. "America's finally caught up!"

"What're you talking about?" Nico asked as he peeled the sticker off his face. Will grabbed the sticker and stuck it onto Nico's black t-shirt.

"Gay marriage was legalized in all fifty states today!" Percy announced as he patted Nico and Will on the shoulder.

"Wait, _what_?" Nico asked, his eyes wide. "Boys can marry boys? You mean- _really_?"

Will wrapped his arm around him and kissed his temple. "Really" he said "most of the states had already legalized it, but now it's finally nationwide."

This wasn't processing in Nico's brain. He never even _considered_ the idea of getting married one day or having a family. He always figured he'd drift through life alone, a social outcast. At the time he and Hazel grew up... the idea of gay marriage being legal was completely ridiculous. So much had changed, so much progress had been made, it was hard believe it was all true.

Nico wrapped his arms around Will's waist and buried his face in his chest to hide the fact that he was blinking back tears. Will hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head. Nobody said anything while Nico took a moment to collect himself. He pulled away from Will's chest and met Hazel's eyes to see she was teary eyed too. "So I get to be the flower girl at your wedding, right?" she asked with a smile.

Nico blushed and scowled at her. "You _had_ to get me back for the flower boy comment, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes" Frank chimed in. "We better go see Leo."

"We'll meet you guys at the bonfire tonight" Nico said.

"Alright, but keep it PG you two" Percy said as he pointed two fingers between him and Will to make the _I'm watching you_ signal.

"Shut up Jackson" Nico said.

After everyone left the cabin Will started laughing as he hugged Nico and spun him around. "Golly Solace" Nico laughed.

Will set him down and met his eyes. "Did you just say golly?"

Nico shifted his weight. "I'm old!" he defended.

"Whatever" Will said as he pecked Nico on the forehead. "I'm just happy" he said as he and Nico climbed onto the bed. "Can you imagine it?"

"What'd you mean?" Nico asked as he settled between Will's legs so he was facing him.

"I mean us getting married" Will said, and Nico's eyes got wide making Will laugh. "I don't mean now" he said "like, far far in the future. We could go to college in New Rome and _then_ get married and _then_ adopt little babies and-"

"Wow there Solace" Nico said as he held his hands up. "Don't get ahead of yourself, are gay couples even aloud to adopt kids?"

"Of course!" Will said. "And I know I'm getting a little excited, but I can't help it! We could get married at sunset so my dad can drive the chariot over and it could be in a field-"

"The Fields of Punishment?"

"No!" Will exclaimed "we're not getting married in the Underworld!"

Nico laughed and shrugged. "You want _your_ dad to be there" he defended.

Will rolled his eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Guess we have some time to work out the details" he said quietly.

"Guess so" Nico said as he leaned in and kissed Will once again on the lips. Will put his hands in Nico's hair and moved his lips against Nico's. Nico closed his eyes and took in the moment. If someone had told Nico a couple months ago that he'd be kissing his boy friend after making jokes about their wedding he would've laughed until he cried. But now, he could taste lemonade on Will's lips and smell his beautiful scent and he didn't feel the slightest bit ashamed about it.

Will pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Nico making his skeleton butterflies turn into a mosh pit. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Will practically whispered.

Nico bit his lip and nodded. Will pecked him on the lips and leaned back on the bed. "We totally have time to start Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets!"

* * *

 **Figured we could use a fluffy chapter in celebration of gay marraige finally being nation wide! Thanks for reading, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to uncle Rick.**

 **Warning: The end of this chapter should probably be rated M for sexual content. It's nothing too bad, but I figured I'd warn you. So be warned.**

* * *

"Alright Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Percy exclaimed, which was no surprise. He and Jason never chose anything other than dare. Nico was sitting at the campfire snuggled up in Will's hoodie with Will's hand in his. The Romans were staying the night so they were all hanging out at the fire.

"Hmm.." Piper contemplated "I dare you to kiss Jason."

"What!" Percy pulled Annabeth against his chest. "I can't! My lips belong to Annabeth."

Annabeth shrugged. "You were dared. Do it Seaweed-brain" she said.

"You're not chickening out are you?" Piper teased.

Percy's cheeks turned red. "No! Of course not!" he defended "but- but Jason's not going to do it. _I'm_ up for it, but-"

"Hey! I'm not wimping out" Jason said.

" _Bro_ " Percy warned.

"Bro. I'm not wimping out. Are you?"

"No!"

Will and Nico watched their bickering like a tennis match. Jason and Percy awkwardly stood up and walked over so they were standing directly in front of each other. They stared at each other for about fifteen seconds before Piper yelled "just kiss already!"

They both glared at her before they went back to staring each other down. "You ready bro?" Percy asked.

Jason gave a slight nod. "Yea, bro."

Will leaned over next Nico and whispered "think they'll do it bro?"

Nico let out a small laugh. "I dunno bro" he mocked.

"Me either bro" Will laughed as he placed a kiss on Nico's forehead. After what seemed like forever Percy leaned forward and pecked Jason on the lips. It was the single most awkward kiss that's ever existed considering neither of them closed their eyes or tilted their heads. Afterwards both boys made weird faces and sat back down with their respective girlfriends.

Piper made a comment about them being a cute couple and Percy shot her a glare. "Moving on" Leo chimed in "Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How far have you and Nico gone?"

"Dare."

Everyone laughed, even Nico smiled, but then Leo held up his hands. "No, man" he said "you picked truth! You gotta answer!"

"Um, okay well... We haven't left camp but we've gone into the woods-" Will started, but Leo growled at him.

"Not what I meant Solace, and you know it" he said. "Plus, I need to know if the Ghost king here has made more ground than I have."

Calypso tilted her head. "What're you talking about?"

"Nothing honey" Leo said "Will, you gotta answer."

Will glanced at Nico. "Um, Nico will kill me..." he said.

"Na, di Angelo's a good sport, right?" Leo asked.

Will looked at Nico who was having an internal battle. Everyone else had been opening up about embarrassing stuff, so maybe he should let Will tell them. Plus, pretty much everyone else had had sex at this point so what him and Will had done was nothing in comparison. "Fine" he gritted out, but then he buried his face in Will's neck.

"Uh, well..." Will started, but then he just made some obscene hand gestures and everyone started laughing.

"Damn di Angelo" Leo said. He stuck out a fist and Nico glared at him before awkwardly bumping fists with him. Just then Nico remembered that Hazel was there and he turned to look at her to see her blushing and fanning her face.

"It's revenge time" Nico said "Leo, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell them what happened on the Argo II" Nico said with a smirk. He knew Leo would _not_ want to tell this story, especially with Calypso and Jason here.

Leo's face fell. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about... A lot of things happened on that ship" he said awkardly.

"Valdez, you know darn well what I mean" Nico said "that thing you made me promise not to tell. You embarrassed me, and now it's your turn. No chickening out, right?"

Leo stared and his nose caught on fire. "I hate you Nico" he said. Everyone stared at him expectantly. "Fine!" he said "Nico came into my cabin one morning, without knocking mind you, and I was still asleep. And I was... um... having a dream."

"Oh really?" Percy teased "what kind of dream?"

Leo glared. "You know what kind" he spat.

"Tell 'em who it was about Valdez" Nico pushed and Leo growled at him.

"Fine!" Leo practically yelled. "It was... about... Jason."

"DUUUDE!" Percy exclaimed, and Leo's entire head caught fire.

"It was one dream! I- It wasn't my fault! It didn't mean anything!" Leo rambled.

Jason stood up. "This has been a weird night" he said "c'mon Pipes, lets go back to my cabin."

"Yea, I've had enough too" Nico said as he stood up.

"I'll walk you back to your cabin" Will said. They all exchanged good nights and Will and Nico walked hand in hand back to the Hades cabin. "That was fun" Will said.

Nico gave a small shrug. "It was fun embarrassing Leo" he said.

Will laughed as they walked into the Hades cabin. "Yea, that was funny" he said as they sat down on Nico's bed. "Are you sure you're not angry about me telling them what we've done?"

Nico smiled at him. "No, I'm not angry" he said "Valdez can spend the night being jealous."

Will started laughing as he put his hand on Nico's thigh. "Apparently he likes blonde guys" he said, and Nico laughed.

"He's guna kill me for bringing up his Jason dream and... uh..." Nico's voice trailed off as Will's hand traveled further up his thigh. "I guess were done talking about Leo." Will nodded as he leaned forward and kissed Nico on the mouth. Just like that all thoughts of the other campers faded away and Will completely consumed his mind.

Hardly thirty seconds later Nico was shirtless and straddling Will on his bed. He moaned into Will's mouth as he ground their hips together. Will's hands fiddled with Nico's belt buckle. Will broke the kiss. "Do you want to?" he asked, and Nico could only manage to nod as he immediately started on Will's pants button.

A moment later he felt Will's hand wrap around his erection and Nico completely lost his mind. He leaned his forehead against Will's shoulder as he tried to focus on rubbing Will instead of completely giving into the sensation of Will touching him. "Will" Nico groaned before letting out a long string of curse words in Italian that would've made the Gods blush.

"Gods Nico" Will breathed "I love you so much."

At that, Nico completely lost it. He tried to tell Will he loved him too, but it came out in Italian. Hardly ten seconds later the boys lost control and came into each other's hand.

When it was all over Nico collapsed on top of Will and cuddled up next to him. Will placed a kiss on his temple. "Can I stay here tonight?" he asked.

"You mean like- here, in my bed?" Nico lifted his head to look at Will.

Will gave a slight nod. "Yea" he said "is that okay? It's alright if you say no."

Nico smiled at him. The idea of having Will there holding him all night made Nico want to throw a party. "I guess that'd be okay" he said.

Nico watched as a giant grin spread across Will's face. "Awesome!" he said as pulled the blanket up to cover them. Nico pulled his shirt on before cuddling up next to Will. "Goodnight Death-boy" Will whispered as rubbed his hand in circles on Nico's back.

"Night" Nico mumbled drifting to sleep in Will's warm embrace.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Riordan.**

 **Spoiler Alert: There's Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix spoilers on the _very_ off chance that someone hasn't read the books yet. Do people like that still exist? Figured I'd warn anyways.**

* * *

For the following weeks Will bugged and bugged Nico about going on a real date. After a while Nico said he would only go if they went to McDonalds and got happy meals. Will countered by saying only if they went to a movie first. Nico finally agreed since he'd never been to a movie before.

Will bought their tickets and even got Nico some popcorn. They watched a movie called Jurassic World and Nico absolutely loved it. He was bouncing up and down like a maniac the entire time. Will just sat there chuckling. By the time they made it to McDonalds Nico was still rambling about the movie. "And then that thing came out of the water and snapped it up, that was awesome!" Will laughed and pecked him on cheek.

Will handed Nico a twenty dollar bill. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, order us some food? Get me a number 4" he said.

Nico nodded and got in line. He couldn't stop thinking about the movie, it was the coolest thing he'd ever seen. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he turned to look he was surprised to see it wasn't Will, but some blonde girl. "Anubis?" the girl asked.

"What?" Nico asked, and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh- I'm sorry. It's just- you look like someone I know" the girl said, speaking with a slight British accent. "You've both got the whole rugged death-boy handsome thing going on."

Nico's face turned red. _What_? "I- erm-"

Luckily he heard Will laugh behind him. "He is very handsome" he said.

The girl nodded. "I'm Sadie Kane" she said as she stuck her hand towards Nico.

"Uh- Nico di Angelo" he said awkwardly as he shook the girl's hand. She smiled at Nico and studied his body with her eyes. Nico started feeling really self-conscious. Was his girl into him? He didn't know what to do so he grabbed Will's hand. "This is Will my boyfriend. We're together. Dating. All gay and stuff" Nico rambled.

Sadie raised her eyebrows and smiled. She nodded very slowly and said "well good for you. You're very cute together."

"Thanks" Will said before leaning towards her. "He's not very good with people" he said in a loud whisper and Nico elbowed him.

Sadie laughed. "That's okay, my brother dear is the same way" she said "it's pitiful actually."

Will laughed and Nico scowled. They talked to the girl for a bit longer before getting their food and sitting down. "That was weird" Nico said, and Will just smiled at him.

"You're cute, girls are going to look at you" Will said.

Nico frowned. "No, I'm not" he said "I'm a scary looking Death-boy." Will laughed so hard he spit soda out his nose. Nico growled at him. "Why is that so funny?"

"Because" Will said "you're adorable. But you're also hot. You're _not_ scary."

"Yes I am."

"No Death-boy, you're not" Will insisted "especially to mortals who don't know that you're a son of Hades. They just think you're some cute emo boy who works out a lot." He reached over and ran his hand up Nico's bicep as he said it. It was true, Nico had gained a lot of muscle since the war ended.

"Shouldn't they like you?" Nico asked "you're all tan skin and smiles. People like that."

Will chuckled and held up his wrist to reveal his rainbow bracelet that said "pride" before setting it back on the table. "Girls figure me out pretty quick" he said "you, on the other hand, don't look very gay."

Nico frowned. "Well what'm I supposed to do? Tattoo it on my forehead?"

"No" Will said "you just smile and tell them you're taken."

"I don't smile" Nico deadpanned.

Will sighed. "This is like teaching a monkey how to survive as a human" he said.

"Shut up" Nico said, but a small smile crept onto his face.

"See you _do_ smile" Will said.

"Whatever, isn't Anubis an Egyptian God of death?" Nico asked.

"What're you talking about?"

"That girl, she called me Anubis" Nico said. "Do you think... there's Greek and Roman gods, do you think there could be Egyptian gods too?"

Will thought for a moment. "Nah, probably not" he said.

Nico nodded. "Yea, you're right" he agreed "can we go read Harry Potter now?"

Will chuckled and stood up from the table. "Sure Deathboy" he said, and they left together.

* * *

Nico ripped the book out of Will's hand and threw it on the ground. "Nico!" Will exclaimed.

"Why would they do that?" Nico yelled. At this point Nico was pacing his cabin and waving his arms around. Will had just read him _Beyond the Veil_ and Nico wasn't taking Sirius's death very well.

"Nico, it's just a book" Will said. He tried to grab Nico's arm, but he shoved him off.

"Now he's all alone! Sirius left him alone!" Nico exclaimed.

"He has his friends" Will insisted.

"What good are friends when you have no family?" Nico shot "his parents died and Sirius was all he had, and she left him!"

Will stepped forward and put his hands on Nico's shoulders. "Nico" he said "you just called Sirius a she."

Nico stared at his feet. "That was an accident" he mumbled.

"Nico" Will insisted "is this... This isn't about a book, is it?" Nico continued staring at his feet. "Is this about Bianca?" Nico gave a small shrug. "Oh, come on Deathboy" Will said as he lead Nico onto the bed and into his arms. "I remember when you two first came to camp" Will continued "I thought you guys were kind of cool. You move your hands around a lot and spoke in Italian. I wanted to be friends with you guys right off the bat, but I was nervous to talk to you."

"Why?" Nico sniffed. He was trying his best not to cry. Normally he held it together, but sometimes he just got an overload of feelings. It was like a dam burst and everything came flooding out.

"Because, Bianca scared me" Will said, and Nico gave a small chuckle. "She had the look of protective mama bear, like if I came near you she'd kill me."

Nico smiled. "We were all we had" he said "just me and her for so long, but I was okay with that. And- and then we came here and... and she left me."

"She didn't do it on purpose, you know that" Will said quietly. Nico didn't say anything, he just gave a slight nod. "I didn't know her very well, but I know she would be proud of you."

"Why?" Nico mumbled against Will's chest.

"Because" Will said softly "you've done so many brave things. You've survived the worst things on earth and came out stronger. And you've accepted yourself. Heck you told a complete stranger that you were gay today. That's a big step, and she would be proud."

Nico smiled and cuddled even closer to Will. "Really?"

"Really" Will agreed.

"Can we read some more now?" he asked.

"Sure thing Deathboy" Will said before placing a light kiss on Nico's lips. He went over and picked up the book. He stood up and glanced at Nico. "You know Harry was never alone."

Nico smiled at him. "Yea," he said "I know."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my Gods. Am I hallucinating?"

"Zeus all mighty, I think we might be."

" _Shut up_ " Nico bit out as he sat down at the Big Three table for breakfast.

"Does Will know about this?" Jason asked, but before he could Percy turned around to face the Apollo table.

"Hey Solace! Have you seen your boyfriend today?" Percy yelled and Nico glared at him.

Will stood up from his table and walked over. As his eyes raked over Nico he put a hand over his mouth. "Aww..."

Nico stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm changing" he growled as he glared down at his orange Camp Halfblood t-shirt.

He tried to walk away, but then Will and Jason's hands were on him, pulling him back to down to the table. Will sat down next to Nico and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You look good" Will comforted. "Ya know, like a _normal_ camper."

Nico scowled. "Why does it have to be so _bright_?" He said the last word like it was physically painful.

"Because" Percy chimed in "this is a summer camp. It's all bright shirts and beaded necklaces and sunshine and happiness."

Nico frowned at him. "I have Will" he said "that's more than enough sunshine for me."

Will gave him a weird look. "I'm going to take that as a compliment." Nico rolled his eyes and decided it best to start shoving his face with food. Will decided to take it upon himself to start picking food off of Nico's plate. In the past, people would freak out about an Apollo kid eating at another table, but since the war things had changed. There's so many campers these days from so many different godly parents, no one cared anymore. "So I was thinking" Will said "bout school this year."

Nico felt his heart sink. He didn't like thinking about how Will was going to have to leave camp in a couple weeks. Nico simply made a weird grunting noise through his mouthful of food. "Well there's a boarding school not too far from camp" Will said "and I think I'm going to go."

Nico couldn't help but grin. If Will was close by then Nico could shadow travel to him when ever he wanted. "Oh, yea?" he asked.

Will nodded. "Yup" he said "and I think you should go too."

Nico practically spit out his orange juice. " _What?_ "

"You need to start high school Deathboy" Will announced. Nico didn't miss the fact that Jason and Percy started nodding along as if Will had already told them to support him on this.

"I don't _want_ to go to high school!" Nico exclaimed, but Will rolled his eyes.

"Well too bad! You're going to have to get a job one day, ya know? And you need to be educated. Plus, it'll be fun to go to school together!" Will rambled on, but Nico just kept glaring at him.

"I can't!" Nico insisted "I can hardly read English, how do you expect me to survive high school? Especially with a bunch of mortals."

"It's okay dude," Percy chimed in "I'm dyslexic too. But I make do, and it'll be easier with Annabeth. Not to mention you'll have Will _and_ Jason with you."

"Wait- Jason? What?" Nico asked.

Jason gave a small shrug. "Well I need to go to school too" he said "and I'd rather do it somewhere close to Piper than at Camp Jupiter. Not to mention you'll need a roommate!"

"What? Can't I room with Will?" he asked.

Will shook his head. "Number one rule of boarding schools is don't date your roommate" he said "plus, I've got a friend from home going to that school too so we're going to room. Just trust me, it'll be fun. Like Looking for Alaska, but less sketchy." Nico stared at him. "Er- I'll read you that book eventually."

Nico shook his head slightly. "I don't have any money to pay for this school!"

"Don't worry about it, I already talked to Chiron" Will informed him.

"So you just planned out my life with out asking me?" Nico asked and Will nodded dumbly. Nico met his eyes and opened and closed his mouth several times, but no words came out. After a while he took a deep breath and close his mouth, turning his attention back to his food before him and quietly mumbling "thank you."

Will pressed a kiss to his temple. "No problem Deathboy."

* * *

Nico wasn't sure how, but somehow he ended up sitting on his bed listening to an audio book as Will sorted through school supplies that his mom had bought for both of them. Somehow Will had guilt-ed him into actually doing the summer reading of some book called _A Separate Peace_. Nico practically growled as he paused the tape and threw his headphones off.

"This book stinks, I like Harry Potter better" he announced and Will chuckled. "Plus" Nico added "Gene's totally smitten for his friend."

Will laughed as he divided up a bunch of pencils. "There was some tension there, right?" he asked. "Hey, how many of these colored pens do you want?"

"None. I want the black ones" Nico said as he crawled over to the edge of the bed to face Will. "You know your mom didn't have to buy me stuff."

Will just gave a small shrug. "She doesn't mind" he said "she likes you."

"She's never met me!" Nico exclaimed, but Will waved him off.

"Yea, but I've been writing her letters all summer! Not to mention... er... I've kind of been rambling to her for years about this cute son of Hades so..." Will said sheepishly. "Anyways she really wants to meet you. And my stepdad and stepsister."

Nico frowned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Will announced "mom wants me to invite you to stay over for the few nights between when camp ends and school starts."

"Er... I was just guna stay here..."

"Too bad!" Will declared. "You're coming home with me on Thursday! We move in on Sunday, it'll only be a couple days."

Nico narrowed his eyes and growled at Will as he put his headphones back on. He'd rather listen to this boring book than ponder meeting Will's happy sunshine family.

* * *

"Dude, look what I got for our dorm!" Jason yelled as he came running into Nico's cabin Thursday morning, Piper trailing close behind him.

"You are _not_ putting that in your room!" Piper squealed.

Jason proudly held up a giant movie poster of Piper's dad shirtless. "I think it'll look nice" Jason said with a laugh.

Nico couldn't help it, he started laughing as he continued packing his bag. "Yea, it'll look great" he agreed.

"If you put that in your room I will never let you come near me again!" Piper defended and Jason groaned as set the poster aside.

"Fine!" he said. "Dude what're you packing for? We're not leaving till Sunday."

"I'm going to Will's for a couple days" Nico said and Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yea?" he said "are you staying in his room?"

Nico felt his ears turn pink. "No! I mean- er- probably not. His mom knows we're dating so... no, right?"

Piper and Jason chuckled to themselves and went over to sit next to Nico. "Calm down there di Angelo" Jason said "hasn't he stayed in your cabin before?"

Nico shifted his weight. "Well, yea" he said "we're not talking about this. I need to finish packing."

"Mhmm sure you do" Jason said, and right on cue Will came running into the cabin.

"Nico! Are you ready? My mom's here" he said.

"What! I thought she wasn't coming until 11!" Nico exclaimed as he shoved his clothes into his bag.

"Di Angelo!" Will scolded "it _is_ 11:00! See this is what happens when you sleep in all the time and-"

"Oh shush will ya?" Nico said "I'm ready. Mostly."

Will rolled his eyes and walked over and grabbed the rest of Nico's black t-shirts out of his drawer and shoved them in a bag. "C'mon Deathboy" Will said.

Will grabbed Nico's bag and slung it over his shoulder as he intertwined his hand with Nico's and started to drag him out of the cabin. Nico stared back at Jason and Piper and mouthed " _help me!_ "

Piper and Jason simply started laughing. "Have fun Nico" Jason said "I'll see you on Sunday!"

 _Yea,_ Nico thought to himself, _if I survive that long in the Sunshine residence._

* * *

 **Sorry the update took so long! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	15. Chapter 15

Nico walked into one of the nicest houses he'd ever seen and practically dropped his bag. "Jeez Solace" he said "you _live_ here?"

"Yup" Will said "c'mon." He lead Nico up a staircase and down a hallway full of pictures of Will and a girl he assumed was his stepsister. There were a lot of pictures of Will at various ages doing various things, every time with his sunshine smile plastered on his face. "Here's the guest room" Will said as he opened the door to a room. "This is technically where you'll be sleeping."

Nico dropped his bag on the bed and looked at Will. "Technically?" he asked.

Will scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "Well" he said "I was thinking maybe you could, you know, sneak over to my room at night."

Nico raised his eyebrows. "What if your parents catch us?"

Will shrugged again and put a hand on his waist. "We'll just have to make sure we don't get caught" he said.

Nico couldn't help but laugh. "William Solace are you suggesting we sneak around and break the rules?" he asked. "Am I starting to rub off on you?"

Will chuckled and slipped his other arm around Nico's waist. "No" he defended "technically there's no rule saying my boyfriend can't sleep in my room. It just kind of... Goes unsaid."

Nico laughed thinking back to the first time he'd pulled Will into his cabin and he had told him there were breaking the rules. "That's twisting the rules" he teased.

Will raised his eyebrows. "Actually, it's following them exactly" he said, quoting Nico.

"Valid point" Nico said "but if your parents catch us and hate me, it's your fault."

Will laughed. "There's no way they'll hate you" he said "they'll love you."

"I'm not lovable" Nico deadpanned, but Will just rubbed his hair and kissed his forehead. "C'mon Deathboy" he said "it's time for dinner."

* * *

Nico did his best to remain relatively silent during dinner. He was nervous that he would say something dumb in front of Will's family and then they'd hate him for it, so he decided it best to keep quiet. Will's mom and stepdad seemed like nice enough people, but his stepsister seemed a bit strange. She was sixteen and her name was Kiley. Will had forewarned him that she had always been a little jealous of the fact that Will was a demigod and was never too kind to his fellow demigods when he brought them around. So all through dinner he tried to ignore her judgmental glares and focus on his food.

After dinner Will's mom suggested a game called Monopoly and after a weird couple of looks because Nico didn't know what Monopoly was they explained it to him and played. It had gotten a bit intense and competitive, but it was fun nonetheless.

It was getting kind of late by the time they settled in to watch a movie in the living room. Nico sat awkwardly on the couch as Will dug through the DVD's. "What should we watch?" he asked.

"Well is Nico a Hunger Games fan? Because we just got Catching Fire on DVD" his mom suggested.

Nico frowned. "What's the Hunger Games?" he asked.

Will sighed but the rest of the family turned and gaped at him. "Okay, what is with this kid?" Kiley asked as if Nico wasn't sitting right there. "He doesn't know what Monopoly _or_ the Hunger Games is? Where'd you pick him up, the 1800's?"

"Uhh..." Will said awkwardly as he busied himself with some DVD's.

"Actually the 1940's" Nico deadpanned.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Will cleared his throat. "Um it's hard to explain, but Nico was technically born over 70 years ago." There were collective gasps from everyone in the room expect for Nico. "It's not a big deal or anything!" Will defended "he and his sister were in this place that kind of leaves you suspended in time for a while, they didn't age or anything for a while. It was to keep them safe. No big deal. So anyways I guess we should start with the first Hunger Games movie..."

"Um... Okay" his mom said. She looked like she was trying pretty hard to process all that information.

"Yup yup so time for everyone to be quiet and watch the movie" Will said a little too quickly. He popped in the DVD and walked over to sit next to Nico. "Sorry bout that" he said in voice so quiet that only Nico could hear.

"It's fine" he mumbled back. Will gave him a small smile before wrapping an arm around Nico and trying to pull him close, but Nico hesitated. "Will" he whispered as he nodded towards his parents who were sitting on across from them.

Will chuckled and placed a kiss on Nico's temple. "My parents don't care if we cuddle" he said at a normal volume making Nico blush. He glared at Will.

"Just keep your hands out of each other's pants" Kiley contributed making Nico blush even harder. He sunk back against Will and hid his face in chest.

"Shut up Kiley" Will said. Nico glanced up and saw he was blushing too which he found oddly comforting. "Or I'll have Nico summon an army of skeletons to-"

" _William_ " his mom warned.

Will mumbled a sorry and Nico frowned at him. "I thought I wasn't aloud to use any underworld-y powers" he asked.

"Wait-" Kiley said sitting up. "Was he serious? Can you actually summon skeletons?" Nico simply nodded. "That's-" she started, sounding excited for a second, but then cut herself off. She suck back into the couch. "Weird" she finished. Nico was really starting to see what Will meant when he said his stepsister was jealous of demigods. He couldn't blame her, it'd be hard to know about this world and not be a part of it.

"It's awesome" Will said "now be quiet and watch the movie. The Hunger Games is an important part of Nico adjusting to the correct decade." Nico had no objections to this. He melted into Will's touch and watched the movie as Will ran his hand in circles on Nico's back. Before he knew what was happening his eyes drifted closed.

* * *

His eyes opened again when he was being set down on a bed. He groaned and met Will's eyes. "Did you carry me up here?" he asked.

"Yea" he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You should consider eating more. You weigh like five pounds. Can't be healthy."

"Well you're my doctor" Nico mumbled.

"Ah, so you admit it?" Will asked as he took Nico's hand in his.

Nico frowned. "Calm it Solace" he said.

Will just rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Nico. "Sorry if tonight was weird" he said as he pulled back just a little bit.

"It's fine" he said "Kiley's... interesting."

Will laughed and placed another quick kiss on his lips. "Let's not talk about Kiley" he mumbled and Nico wasn't about to argue. He put his hand on the back of Will's head and pulled him in for a long kiss.

Will leaned into the kiss and tangled his hands in Nico's hair. He felt Will slip his tongue into his mouth and one of his hands slide down his side. Nico reluctantly broke the kiss. "Will" he breathed, but it was hard to get out because Will climbed on top of him and straddled him. "Will" he repeated "we shouldn't... Your parents could walk in."

Will pulled his shirt off and leaned down. "They won't" he said as he placed a kiss on Nico's neck.

"They will."

Will immediately sat back up and the boys turned to see Will's mom standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

* * *

 **More updates will come soon! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Mom it's midnight, do we have to do this?"

"Yes."

Will groaned and sunk back against the couch. Nico was pretty sure he'd never been so embarrassed in his life.

"I told you Nico could stay here as long as you two didn't do anything inappropriate" she continued.

"Mom we were only kissing" Will complained.

His mom crossed her arms and stared at her son. "Without your shirt on-"

"Well-"

"While straddling him-"

" _Just listen-_ "

"On a bed."

"Mom!" Will complained. "I'm practically 16!"

"Exactly" she said "and that is not old enough to be having sex."

If possible Nico's face got even redder. Will groaned and rubbed his temples. "We're not having sex" he said awkwardly. His mom glared at him. "We were just guna... fool around a little bit... It's not a big deal."

Nico cringed. Did he really have to say that? Will's mom sighed and sat down across from them. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to have this discussion quite yet."

"Oh Gods" Will whispered as he leaned back against the couch. " _Please_ don't give us the sex talk."

Nico's eyes got wide. He was strongly considering shadowtraveling away from this situation, but that would only make Will mad. "It's important that we discuss this" she said as she turned her attention to Nico and he looked around for shadows. "Nico, has anyone ever talked to you about sex?"

Hades did he wish he had his sword so he could stab himself in the gut. "Uh..." he managed "Jason and Percy told me some stuff..."

"Percy?" Will said, sitting up straight. "You talked to Percy about sex?"

Nico groaned and put his face in his hands. "I had questions!" he defended. "They offered to answer! What was I supposed to do? Ask _you_?"

"Yes!"

" _Boys_ " his mom interrupted. They turned their attention back to her and Nico figured this was the longest amount of time he's blushed in his life. "I want to talk to you about being safe and making sure you're ready before you do anything."

Will groaned. "Mom this conversation is unnecessary" he said "I know we need to use condoms, but it doesn't even matter because we're no where near having sex! Zeus all mighty mother." He glanced awkwardly at Nico before leaning forward towards his mom. "You know I'd tell you if we were" he said quietly. "I tell you everything."

Apparently Will said the right thing because something in his mom's expression softened and she calmed down. She let out a sigh and squeezed her son's hand. "Alright well you boys need to get some rest" she said, but then her eyes darted between the two of them. " _Separately_."

"Yes ma'am" Nico mumbled and his mom followed them back upstairs to make they went to their respective rooms. Nico curled under the covers and buried his face into the pillow. Did Will's mom really think they were going to have sex?

That was ridiculous... Him and Will... _No._

 _Well..._

 _No!_ His brain screamed at him. They're too young, they are...

 _Only a year younger than Jason the first time he did it._

Nico told his brain to shut up. It was ridiculous to even think about it. Will probably didn't want to anyways. He thought back to when Jason and Percy had explained how sex worked with two guys... There was no way Will wanted to do that with him.

Nico sighed and rolled over in the bed. He didn't want to think about all of that right now, he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Nico woke up he found Will in the kitchen eating a sandwich. He smiled at Nico. "Afternoon Deathboy" he said.

Nico frowned. "What time is it?"

"Around noon" Will said as he slid a plate with a sandwich on it over to Nico. He sat down next to Will and grabbed the sandwich.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" he asked.

"No point" he said "don't have anything to do today. Both my parents are at work so we can just hang around here all day. Plus you don't seem to enjoy it when I do that."

Nico gave a small smile. "Thanks I guess" he mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"You're so attractive in the morning" Will said sarcastically. Nico glared at him, but didn't put much behind it. If he was being truthful he didn't look too good. His hair was going in random directions and he was in need of a shower. Not to mention he was wearing a ratty old t-shirt and flannel pants.

Will on the other hand had already gotten dressed for the day and combed his hair into perfection. "Not everyone can always look like you, Sunshine" he said.

"Yes, well, they should try" Will joked. "Finish your food, take a shower, and we can read some Harry Potter."

Nico tried to say okay but his mouth was full and it was more of a weird mumbling sound. Will just laughed and ruffled his hair.

By the time Nico had almost finished his food Kiley decided to grace them with her presence. Her hair was a mess and she had makeup smeared all over her face. She looked like she'd just woken up too. She silently walked over to the cabinet and downed five Aspirins.

"You shouldn't take that many" Will said loudly and Kiley cringed. "No matter how hung over you are!" His voice got louder and louder with every word.

"Shut up doctor Solace" she mumbled as she poured herself some coffee.

Will sighed. "What did you do last night?" he said, this time in a much quieter voice.

She sat down across from them. "A party" she said "it was only for a few hours. I should thank you two, by the way."

Nico frowned. "Why?"

"Cause if you two hadn't gotten caught screwing I wouldn't have been able to waltz out the front door while your mom was distracted" she said.

Nico blushed. "We weren't screwing" he mumbled. Kiley just rolled her eyes.

Will stood up and dug some food out of the fridge. He handed Kiley some bread and pickles which Nico thought was kind of weird, but found it best not to question it. He'd heard that people eat weird stuff when they were hung over. "Eat this" Will instructed "I'm going to go draw you a bath. Don't take any more drugs. And don't think I don't have another lecture lined up for you when you're not so hung over."

Kiley grunted and Will simply placed a kiss on the top of her head and left the room. Nico stared awkwardly at her as she nibbled on some bread. Without thinking he said "shouldn't you have thanked him?" She looked up from her food and glared at him. "Well it's just that he's taking care of you and he doesn't have to."

Kiley rolled her eyes. " _Yes_ he does" she said "it's his nature to take care of people. He'd be more annoyed if I didn't let him take care of me." Nico bit his lip. He couldn't deny that that was probably true. "He probably does it to you too" she added. She nodded slowly at Nico. "Yup. That makes sense. Angry little awkward goth boy. Of course he'd want to take care of you. Whether you want it or not. He's perfect like that and it's annoying."

Nico wasn't sure if she was saying it in a joking way or not, but he was leaning towards not. "He's a healer" he gritted out. "People need him. I need him, and by the looks of it you do too."

"I don't need him" she muttered "I'm fine without him while he's off at your special camp."

Nico couldn't help it, he laughed. "Wow you really are jealous of Will, huh?" he asked.

Kiley's head snapped up and she glared Nico, but he met her glare with equal anger. The moment was starting to get uncomfortably long when Will walked back into the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing" Kiley snapped as she stood up. "The bath ready?" Will nodded and with that Kiley rushed out of the room.

Will looked at Nico confused, but he just shrugged. "Is there another bathroom I can take a shower in?" he asked.

"Uh, yea" he said "c'mon I'll show you."

Nico gave his best smile. "Thanks."

* * *

 **Hope ya liked this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the day passed by relatively peacefully. Nico found himself lying between Will's legs on his bed as he read Deathly Hallows to him. It was kind of strange at first, being in Will's room. His room was decorated with movie posters, a couple of them with shirtless men and Nico figured Will wasn't actually all that interested in the movie. There was one of those skeletons in the corner of his room that you would normally find in a science classroom, and countless anatomy and medical textbooks on his bookshelf. There were also a ridiculous amount of windows to let sunlight in. So in conclusion it was pretty much exactly what he'd expected.

When Will finished the chapter he was on he closed the book and set it aside. "This is the last book" he said as he started to play with Nico's hair. "We need to savor it."

Nico absently ran his hand up and down Will's shin. "But I wanna finish before we go to school" he said.

"Don't worry we will" he told him "I'll even give you a day to mourn afterwards."

Nico looked up at him hesitantly. "I'm scared."

"Should be" Will teased as he leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "This is weird" he said "having a boy in my bedroom. In my _bed_ for that matter."

Nico snorted. "You were in my bed at cabin 13 a hundred times" he said.

"That was different, that was camp" Will defended.

Nico chuckled and squeezed Will's knee. "Whatever you say" he said "but I think I made your sister hate me even more today."

Will sighed. "What happened?"

"I told her she was jealous of you" he said "but she is, so I'm not all that sorry."

Will sighed again. "She puts up a harsh front, but deep down inside she's a good person" he said.

Nico snorted. "Maybe she was right about you being so perfect it's annoying" teased as he rolled around so he was propped up on his knees between Will's legs.

Will laughed. "I'm not perfect Deathboy" he said.

Nico leaned forward and placed a kiss on his neck. "You're right" he said "you have a hero complex."

Will held up his hands defensively. "What?" he asked "I think you have me confused with Percy and Jason."

"No I don't" Nico said as he continued to place kisses along Will's neck. "You like saving people from themselves. It's actually what I talked to your sister about."

Will laughed awkwardly. "Can you stop bringing up my sister when you have your lips on my body?" he asked.

"Whatever you say" Nico hummed as he moved to kissing Will's jaw.

"And for the record, I just like helping people. Is that so wrong?" Will asked.

"Not at all" Nico said as he lifted his face to meet Will's eyes. "It's why I love you."

Will gave his beautiful smile that made Nico's stomach flip before pulling him in for a kiss. "You know we have an hour before my parents are supposed to be home" he muttered as he slid his hand down Nico's chest to his belt buckle.

"Then you better make good use of it Solace" Nico smirked as he pulled his shirt off.

"Oh don't worry Deathboy" Will said "I will."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Nico was awkwardly shuffling back to the guest room without his shirt. Will had went to throw it in the wash, they had gotten some... _stuff_ on his shirt. And of course because the fates hated him he immediately ran into Kiley when he was hardly five feet from Will's bedroom door.

She snorted and crossed her arms. "No need to ask what you were up to" she said.

Nico blushed. He could feel her eyes boring into his naked chest and he awkwardly crossed his arms. "Uh, we were just reading" he said lamely.

"Yea, reading the hickeys on your chest" she laughed.

If possible Nico blushed even harder. "Look I'm just trying to go change before your parents get home" he said as he walked past her.

Kiley snorted. "Of course" she said bitterly in a voice Nico wasn't entirely sure he was supposed to hear. "Of course perfect doctor Solace has a hot little half-blood to suck his dick."

Nico stopped in his tracks and spun around to face her. "You know Will's life isn't perfect" he said "no demigod's life is perfect."

"Oh yea it must be so hard being half god and having all the cool powers that come with them" Kiley said sarcastically. "Cry me a river."

"Yea those powers came in handy during the war" he deadpanned "when people were dying all around us. When _teenagers_ were dying around us. When _we_ almost died."

This seemed to shut her up. She shifted awkwardly on both her feet and stared at the ground. "Being a demigod kind of sucks sometimes" Nico said "your life's practically always in danger. You hardly ever see one of your parents. You have monsters chasing you almost all the time. You lose people close to you... You... My sister, she..." Nico's voice trailed off. He was trying to make a point, but he wasn't willing to talk about Bianca to do it.

Kiley continued to stare at her feet. "Will never talks about that stuff" she said quietly.

"Yea well he manages to keep himself all sunshine and smiles despite the fact that everything sucks" Nico told her. "But that doesn't mean he hasn't been through stuff."

Kiley stared at him. Nico was rather pleased with himself for effectively taking her down a few notches. She looked like she was about to say something, but she was stopped by the sound of the front door opening and closing. "Better put on a shirt" she said as she turned and walked away.

* * *

That night Nico snuck over to Will's room and crawled under his covers. Will moaned and his eyes fluttered open. "You came" he said.

"Course" Nico said as he curled against Will's chest. He felt Will's arms curl around him and his breath on his neck. "Hey Will?" he whispered.

"Mmm?"

"You can talk to me" Nico said, happy for the fact that it was dark and he couldn't see Will giving him that adorable little face of his. "If you ever want. I know I'm always the one with the problems and you're taking care of me, but... You can talk to me if you want."

He felt Will's arms tighten around. "I know" he said "but can I sleep now and talk later?"

Nico laughed and snuggled even closer. "Yea sleep is good" he said quietly. He closed his eyes and focused on the feint sounds of Will's breathing. Before he knew it he was drifting to sleep in Will's arms.

* * *

 **Hope ya liked this chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Be warned this should probably be rated M. Keep that in mind from pretty much here on out in this story. Sorry not sorry read at your own risk.**

* * *

"Wake up."

"Mmmm" Nico groaned as he grabbed Will's arm and pulled him back down to the bed. Will had been trying to get him to get up for a solid ten minutes, but Nico wasn't having it.

"Nico!" Will insisted. "We have to move into school today so get your butt up. We only have until 9:30 before we leave."

"Yea so we can sleep until nine" Nico mumbled.

"Come _on_ Deathboy" Will complained, but Nico grabbed his arm and pulled him down on top of him.

"I know what will wake me up" he said in his best seductive voice which for Nico was really just trying not to sound angry. He slid his hand down Will's side and stopped on his butt.

Will looked at him uncertainly. "Nico" he said "my parents are home... And- and we have to get ready to go."

"We'll be quick" Nico said. Will still didn't look sure, but he'd started absently running his hand up and down the side of Nico's thigh.

"I guess we have a few minutes..." Will says as he squeezes Nico's butt.

"Good" Nico encouraged before capturing Will's lips with his own. Will leaned into the kiss and Nico started to run his hands over Will's body. He broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt off and for Will to do the same.

The boys ran their hands over each other's chests and ground their hips against each other's. Nico let out a breathy moan. This was a nice way to wake up, he thought. Nico was eager to say the least so he reached for Will's pants button, but Will grabbed his wrist. Nico met his eyes. "What-"

"I wanna try something" Will blurted out.

Nico raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I want to... I want to try... To try using my mouth" he said. It was obvious from his voice that he was nervous.

"You- _oh_ " Nico said. It took his brain a second to register what Will was suggesting. He was staring at Nico will unsure eyes as if Nico might freak out and shadow travel away any second now. "I- um, I guess that'd be alright."

Will's eyes softened and he leaned down to peck Nico on the lips. "If you wanna stop just say so" he said "think of this as an... experiment."

Nico nodded. "Yea, yea. Alright" he said.

Will gave a reassuring smile and scooted so he was straddling Nico's thighs. He hooked his fingers under Nico's pajama bottoms and slowly pulled them down and off his hips. Nico had went to sleep without underwear so now he was completely exposed for Will to see. Nico tried not to blush too hard, Will had seen him before, but something about this felt different.

And then Will's hand was on him. Nico closed his eyes and sunk back against the bed. This was good. This he was used to. This he _loved_.

Nico audibly gasped as the warm, wet heat of Will's mouth engulfed him. That... That was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. It was better than anything he'd ever experienced before.

"Will" he gasped. Will simply continued to bob his head up and down. He used his hand to help and Nico could hardly keep it together.

Hardly five minutes later he was gasping "Will, I'm close."

He expected Will to pull away or something, but he just continued doing what he was. Only a few bobs of Will's head later he came as he clutched the sheets and bit his lip to stop from screaming out and alerting Will's family.

When he finally regained his composure he looked over at Will who had a strange expression on his face. "Are you okay?" Nico asked. "I'm sorry Will, was that-"

"Don't apologize" Will said "I'm fine. That was just slightly more difficult than I'd expected it to be... Sorry if it wasn't-"

"Are you crazy?" Nico asked "that was _amazing_."

"Really?"

Nico smiled. "Really" he assured. He pulled his pajama pants back up and pecked Will on the cheek. "Could I- Could I try?"

Will's eyes lit up. "Gods yes!" he blurted out. "I mean, uh, if you really want to."

Nico laughed and rolled them over so he was on top of Will. He leaned down and placed a long kiss on Will's lips. "Zeus, I love you." The words just slipped out, he couldn't help it.

"I love you too" Will said. All he could think as he kissed down Will's chest was _Hades this is a good way to wake up._

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning packing and getting ready to move into school. When they finally got there and survived all the orientation meetings they finally got to settle into their rooms. Will's room was only a few rooms away from Nico's so Will gave him a quick peck on the cheek and the boys separated to unpack.

He walked into the room that was supposed to be his and saw Jason was already unpacking his things. "Hey man!" Jason said "I already debunked the beds and everything. That one's yours."

"Thanks Jason" Nico said as he dumped his bags onto the empty bed.

Jason turned to look at him. "You sound... happy" he said.

Nico frowned. He hadn't realized he was smiling. "Sorry?"

"Don't be" Jason said "just surprised to hear you so happy and chipper. Especially before noon."

"Yea, well... It was a good morning" Nico said and he turned his back to Jason to hide his smile.

He heard Jason stand and step closer to Nico. "What type of 'good morning' exactly are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

Nico felt his ears turn red. "Not like that you pervert!" he defended.

Jason stared at him. "Don't lie to me Nico di Angelo!"

Nico bit his lip to stop from laughing. "I have no idea what you're talking about" he said.

Jason shook his head. "Yea, sure you don't" he said. He crossed his arms and looked down at Nico. "You know I'm on board with your relationship and I get that you're fifteen and Will is great and all, but I swear to Zeus that if he pushes you into things you shouldn't be doing I will-"

"Jason!" Nico yelled. "It's not like that!"

" _Sure_ it isn't."

" _Jason_ " Nico repeated. Jason just rolled his eyes and went back to unpacking his things. Nico awkwardly shifted his weight from side to side. "Um, I mean while we're on the subject... I wanted to ask you something."

Jason glanced at him, his eyes narrowing. "Yes?"

"Well Will and I were thinking that sometimes... If you're okay with it, of course... That Will's roommate could sleep in here and I could sleep in Will's room" he said. Jason continued to stare at him and Nico tried to gauge his reaction. "It'd only be like once or twice a week" he added.

Eventually Jason smiled. "Yea, buddy that's fine" he said "I just... make sure you're making good decisions, alright?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Alright" he said "and... Thanks."

Jason smiled and pulled Nico into a hug. "No probs man" he said. He pulled back from the hug and met Nico's eyes. "I have a feeling this year's going to be awesome."

Nico grinned. "Me too."

* * *

 **Hope ya liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
